Hyperdevotion Noire - Randy's Adventurous Comeback
by StevieBond
Summary: Sequel to Hyperdevotion Noire - Randy's Cool Influence. A year has passed and when Randy gets an emergency letter, he returns to Gamarket to find the whole island in complete shambles. He must now find a way to reunite with the Generals and bring them together, before finding the CPUs and help restore Gamarket to the glory days. Rated M for lemon content.
1. Emergency Return

**Hey there readers, after postponing this sequel several times, I finally have it underway. I have what I've wanted to do in mind and now I can go ahead with writing this long-awaited sequel, I also thank you for your patience since I know how long it's been since I wrote Randy's Cool Influence. Anyways, here we go with the start of the sequel, I'll try to make it as good as I can.**

* * *

Emergency Return

One year has passed since the incident on the island of Gamarket. Peace roamed through out the island since Arfoire was defeated and the castle was buried underneath the mountains forever. The CPUs maintain thier influence and many of the generals who were hailed as heroes swore their allegiances to thier preferred CPUs whilst others watch over thier own cities with a mind of independence from time to time.

Of course, there was one guy who was with them all the way. That one guy is me...Randy Peters. It was hard to believe that a year ago, I once traveled to that island for a vacation. I had often dreamt of going back there, but my own goals and responsibilities would force to push it back several times. Life back home was as peaceful as I knew it would be since Leon the bounty hunter was killed by Arfoire.

Since then, I had bagged myself a job as an assistant for a PC office company due to my experience as a secretary when I was with Noire. I had a few colleagues that worked with the business but I wouldn't exactly call them as close friends since they all had important matters to deal with. But enough about my work life, my fun life was something that I was beginning to miss a lot.

It was on one late afternoon that I received a letter, after coming home to my apartment from another day at work. When I looked at the back, I saw a seal that looked like a butterfly in a chalk outline style, I somehow recognize it.

"Well, this is odd." I said to myself. "Why would I be receiving a letter from Histy?"

I could only guess that it must be something important if it's not a letter from Saori that I get once a month. Yeah, she was still fond of me. Go figure...

_Dear Randy Peters, I'm hoping that you are doing well for yourself. There is very little time for me to write this, but I'm afraid something horrible has happened over here. An unforeseen situation has fallen on Gamarket. The cities have been destroyed, citizens are running scared, the CPUs have been captured and the Generals have gone missing. Please, travel to Gamarket as soon as you can, I will inform you of the details once you arrive. You may very well be the island's last hope, just as before._

_PS: Find me near the southern part of where Lastation is, you might be surprised to see my new appearance._

_Histoire._

Well, this seemed a bit on the vague side, but I guess the details can wait until later. Knowing that Gamarket is in trouble again, I knew that I couldn't leave this any longer. I grabbed what I needed around my apartment and made a beeline for the city's port and got on a small cruise ship. In the year that passed, I learnt that travelling between this city and Gamarket was made possible thanks to a private contract that allowed a ship to be built that was made exclusive to travel between the two.

"Hmm, seems the weather is picking up." I hummed as I put my hood up. "Maybe getting a boat ride during an evening rain wasn't a good idea."

Since I was more or less a hero in Gamarket, I was granted free travel thanks to a lifetime pass card I received from Histoire. As I traveled along the ocean, I began to see the island of Gamarket in the distance...or what should be Gamarket, but instead, it was a collection of smaller islands surrounding the more bigger one in the middle. As the ship continued approaching, the water began to move a little rough and the currents were getting somewhat strong.

"Woah! I know there's a thing called the iceberg, but what is with this weather?!" I exclaimed as I tried to hold onto the handlebars whilst looking at the view.

A siren went off around the ship.

_Ladies and gentleman, we're experiencing severe weather conditions tonight! Please remain indoors until we have reached our destination! Thank you for listening!_

It didn't work out from my perspective cause no sooner the ship was near one of the small islands, it started veering off to the south part of Gamarket where there was a giant dock that looked empty. Then a tidal wave came along and it pushed the ship at a high speed until it crashed into the docking bay. Unfortunately, I did not follow the guidelines since I was standing on the front side of the ship and when it crashed, I flew out of the ship and landed hard on the ground.

* * *

_A few moments later..._

"Ugh...ngh..." I groaned before slowly opening my eyes and getting up.

I looked behind me to see the front part of the cruise ship completely wrecked.

"Damn! There goes my boat ride back home. That thing ain't going anywhere for a while." I then turned back to the rest of the port and it was worse than before. "This place looks even worse than it was before. I guess Histy wasn't joking, this place is like a war zone. Good thing she gave me instructions on where to find her."

I left the dock on foot since there was no taxi for me to call this time. If I remember, there would be a small city not far from Lastation, it was where I and the CPUs found Resta that long ago. It was a long walk, but I was used to those due to all the traveling I had with the CPUs and generals, I hoped that they were alright. When I arrived at what seemed to be Resta's little city, I was in complete shock.

"What the?! It's all gone to hell..." I shook my head. "Where is everyone? I guess I should look in that small castle in the town centre, that's where Resta moved her home to, so she could be closer to her own people."

I entered inside the small castle and even on the inside, the place was damaged but I could feel a faint presence of someone nearby. I walked up to the top and when I saw the presence, I gasped in surprise. There was a familiar book that Histy would ride on so she could float, but sitting on the floor with her head down and looking much bigger than the last time I saw her...was the tome of Gamarket.

"Histoire..." I whispered with my jaw ready to hit the floor. "...what happened to you?"

I slowly walked over to her and I could now see that she was not the small and cute fairy, she was now in human size, her attire was battered and her face was bruised.

"Randy...is that you?" She asked, the cute tone in her voice was almost gone.

"Yeah, it's really me." I nodded before holding my hand out. "Sorry to keep you waiting, but I've come back."

She suddenly sniffed and was on the verge of tearing up, I did what I thought was right by helping her up and pulled her in for a comforting hug, she needed it. As she accepted in hugging me back and almost in a tight-like grip, she lightly wailed as tears fell down her cheeks. For Histy to cry like this, the situation has to be far more serious than I thought. What the hell has happened to Gamarket and what could've caused this to happen?

After a few moments past, Histoire finally calmed down and wiped her eyes.

"I'm sorry you had to see me like that." She apologized. "It's wonderful to see you, Randy. It may not be much right now, but welcome back to Gamarket."

i rubbed my head. "Yeah...it's been a very long time."

"Yes, I can also see how much you've changed and grown."

"Well, just a little bit. I'm still kinda cheeky and flirty cause that's who I am." I then cleared my throat. "But all joking aside, you weren't kidding when you said that Gamarket was looking pretty bad."

Histoire lost her smile. "Yes, I'm afraid we're in a situation that no one ever saw coming and all of our primary source of power is gone missing."

"What about the citizens and the sharicite crystal for that matter?"

"It would be best if we discuss this at a safe haven, there isn't much time."

I nodded and followed Histy out of the castle, but no sooner had we left the town centre, I began to hear the sounds of something metal stomping the grounds coming from the right. I looked to see a squad of small weird looking bunnies holding bombs, but that wasn't the worst thing. Behind them was a giant peeled banana that looked mean and ready to stomp just about anything.

"Okay, I know random things happen in Gamarket, but what the hell?! What the actual hell?!"

It suddenly looked at me and roared in a mechanical tone, good to know that it's made of metal and not like an actual banana.

"Watch out, Randy!" Histoire warned. "That's a bomb squad, they have caused so much chaos and you cannot fight that giant banana either. We have to run!"

"Run away, eh?" I responded before picking up Histoire on my back. "In that case, time to zoom out of here."

I ran out of the small city as fast as I could, not even once think to look back.

* * *

As we ran into the forest and then towards a secluded beach area, things were quiet again.

"Phew, I think we're safe now." I sighed. "You okay on my back?"

"Yes, I am quite alright." Histoire replied. "That was some quick thinking there."

"Well, I have gotten better in thinking smart since I was last here. You okay to walk now?"

She nodded and I put her down on her feet. I had to admit, it was still kinda weird to see her in normal human size.

"So, where do we go from here, cause now I'm beginning to see how horrible this land has gotten, but we need some kind of comeback."

"Agreed. If we are ever going to restore Gamarket, we will need to do this right." She hummed for a moment. "We will need a base of operations, a safe zone if you will."

I nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a good place to start, but where can we find one?"

"According to my knowledge, there is a walkway that leads to a small island with a giant mansion. It used to be the home of one of the wealthiest citizens in Gamarket, but after the sudden attack, it was been left abandoned and now it's become a haven for monsters."

A secluded mansion, how come this is the first time I'm hearing about this?

"If we were to eliminate the monsters there, we could use what little sharicite power I have to restore the mansion and it's surroundings."

"Right, well it's a good thing I maintained my strength, just in case I ever came back." I got out my small gauntlets. "I should be strong enough to take them all on."

"A commendable option, but we must be cautious. There's no telling what could happen to you, since you and I are the only ones who still have freedom."

"What about you? Since you're like that now, do you have experience in combat?"

"I'm afraid that my magic is severely limited due to the loss of the sharicite powers. I will explain more once we have a safe haven."

"Alright, then show me the way and we'll go."

I followed Histoire to the shoreline and then noticed a long steel walkway that crossed over the ocean and to a large island where the mansion and some other buildings were just in view. It was the start of the evening and things were still quiet, except for the noise of the wind and the waters. Once we got to the gates, I began to hear the sounds of dogoos bouncing around before one of them noticed us and it bounced away quickly.

"Damn! Looks like we're spotted." I sighed. "So much for sneaking around."

"It's okay, if this secluded island has only dogoos, then it shouldn't be a problem." Histoire assured.

We entered through the giant gates and we could see the mansion grounds surrounding the giant home.

"Wow! This must be worth a fortune to live there and it seems we found a good place for me to get back into shape in."

"It seems the number of dogoos is quite staggering." Histoire added. "This must be some kind of nest."

"Well then, time for a little target practice, lemme at 'em!" I then posed like a hero. "But first, we need some battle music. Hit it!"

_BGM: Fire Emblem: Three Houses OST - Chasing Daybreak_

"Let's go monster hunting, but not after the big ones." I declared. "We're not ready for that yet."

I rushed through the gates and punched the first dogoo into pixels. Histy followed from behind, casting a small fireball that engulfed a second dogoo until it pixelated away. Some of the dogoos nearby were now aware they were being attacked. Few more turned up which meant more opportunities for me to get back into fighting. The entrance gate was now cleared. We moved to the left field and the colour of the dogoos had changed, I was so used to seeing the blue ones, I forgot about the red, green and grey ones.

As we cleared out the fields, I heard Histy call me for attention.

"Randy! I just felt a familiar presence nearby, it appears that we're not alone."

"Huh? You mean there's someone else here?" I asked.

"There is, but somehow, I believe that it is a good sign." Histoire smiled. "A good sign that I have not witnessed for a long while."

"In that case, let's just focus on where we need to clear next."

As we left the field, I thought I heard a voice from nearby.

"So the rumors of him returning were true. Then as an honorable member of Team Planeptune, I will deliver a swift performance against the monsters!"

My mind paused for a moment, was that Blossom?

Our next stop was a small area used for shops and vendor stalls with a small docking area, it had room for just one boat. We cleared out of the dogoos over there and all the while, I could feel Histy's power getting stronger, but only in tiny amounts, she was still limited in what she can do. Once the area was clear, we moved on to what looked like a giant garden with some big flowers. Suddenly, a dogoo was about to strike Histy from behind, but it was struck down by a ranged attack from somewhere.

"Well, not sure where that came from, but we should keep going." I said, believing that someone else is here too.

"Oh my, I've never seen so many dogoos...wait, is that Randy?"

It was a cute voice as well...could that have been Resta?

The last part of the outdoor area was a large park with a playground area, most likely used for the children that lived here. It was run over by more of those dogoos that had to be cleared out. By now, I saw the lights in the mansion switching on, looks like whoever is in charge here has finally woken up. We ran towards the entrance whilst I swore I heard yet another familiar voice.

"Aw yeah! Time for me to go beat up those meany monsters!"

Meany monsters she says...that's gotta be Moru.

We rushed to the entrance to see the doors being opened and loads more dogoos before a giant one came bouncing out.

"What the?! Is that a golden one?!" I exclaimed.

"A golden dogoo? This must be thier king." Histy answered. "To think that a golden dogoo exists, but still, we must clear this island."

"Sure, but it'll be difficult with just the two of us. I wish we had the generals with us right now."

The dogoo king attacked, but a sudden strike stunned it, then I saw a spell being casted where giant bananas rained down and then it turned into a pile of goo before shattering away. Suddenly, all was silent, there were no dogoos left, this whole island with the mansion was now secure and ours for the taking, mission accomplished.

_End of BGM_

* * *

**So yeah, I'm taking a page out of the other RPG game's books with the reunion parts. This will also be in the misc. games section for now, but if this chapter and the rest of the story does well, I'll move it to the Neptunia section.**

**Next time! Histoire explains the situation and Randy, Blossom, Resta and Moru go to the first island to find and restore the Temple of Earth.**


	2. Old Friends, New Discoveries

**Now that I have the first chapter up, I'm now motivated to continue the tale. **

**Also, remember when the game had the DLC characters? Well, I've chosen to gone with two that Neptunia fans will definitely recognize. ;)**

* * *

Old Friends, New Discoveries

"Oh yeah, don't know how, but we did it! We wiped out an army of monsters and got ourselves a new home." I said.

"Indeed, this is the first victory I have witnessed for such a long time." Histoire agreed. "It fills me with joy that there is still hope for this land."

"Yeah, but first, we gotta have a word with the people you detected nearby."

"Well, if you're looking for us, I'm right here." A voice intervened.

_BGM: Trails Of Cold Steel II OST - Reunion_

I then turned to see the first of the eighteen generals I would get to reunite with.

"I knew it!" I smiled happily. "Blossom!"

"Hmhm, I had a feeling that you would sense me once I got here." She replied with a warm smile. "It's been a long time, Randy. You look really well."

"Same to you..." I walked over to her and hugged her, whilst pecking her on the cheek since I was still a flirty guy.

Blossom gasped. "Goodness, that was unexpected."

"Sorry to surprise you like that, but it has been a year. When I heard about what happened, I got here as fast as I could, but I never thought it would be this bad."

"You do have a valid point." We then pulled away. "However, I'm not the only general who came to save you."

"I figured as much, so who else is here?"

"Randy!" A cute voice called from afar.

I looked to my left to see the familiar yet adorable looking elven girl run towards me before she wrapped her arms around me.

"Resta!" I responded before accepting her surprise hug.

"I'm not seeing things, is it really you, Randy?" She asked.

"It's alright, yours truly is standing right here, in the flesh." I assured. "Nice timing with that attack by the way, have you grown a little?"

She giggled. "Yes, I grown a few inches taller since you last saw me. I'm just so happy to see you again."

"She's not the only one, cause I'm here too." Another voice intervened. "Surprise hug!"

I turned to my right and saw the familiar neko pounce at me. "Moru?!" I was then struck down to the grass, landing on my back. "Ooof!"

Moru gasped. "Oops, sorry!"

"Well, that was a dramatic entrance." Blossom commented.

"Ow, my back...you didn't need to pounce on me." I groaned before putting my arms around her and petting her head. "But I'm happy to see you're okay."

"Mmmm, I've missed this, nyah..." Moru purred.

We then got up and I took a moment to take in the fact that I had reunited with three generals.

"Well, that's the three of us together." Blossom said.

"And I am thrilled to know of this! \\(^_^)/" Histoire replied. "But for now, may I suggest we go inside and help clean up the mansion?"

I shrugged. "Well, I'm not fond of manual labor, but we gotta do what we gotta do."

_End of BGM_

After cleaning the interior of the mansion, the whole house was now clean, we also agreed to sleep well for the night. I took the masters bedroom whilst the others chose other rooms, there were at least eight other bedrooms. We were in the study room the next morning where Histoire said she would use this as a briefing room, as well as a bedroom, since there was a small bed that was placed in here.

"Good morning, Randy. I trust that you slept well." Histoire greeted.

"Sure did, I guess you got a good sleep too, I take it?" I responded.

"Yes, very much so. Now then, let us discuss the situation." She cleared her throat. "It all began two months ago. Gamarket was going through a peaceful evening until one night, during her concert, Tsunemi said she spotted something coming from the sky. She thought it was a shooting star, but it turned out to be a giant comet and it struck the mountain, causing several earthquakes that hit most of the generals cities."

"Geez, that's a little extreme!" I exclaimed.

"The effects of the comet was so severe, that the sharicite crystal in the main four nations toppled from their stands and shattered. This caused the CPUs to lose all of thier powers, they were severely powerless to stop what followed. Once the effects of the comet was over, a giant tower was constructed on the top of the mountain where the castle of arfoire once stood."

"Oh I remember, reminds me of when we had to face Leon...ugh."

"Then, appearing from the tower were a pair of giant battleships that flew across the island, they were revealed to be transport ships, carrying a numerous amount of foes that were armed with bombs that caused severe damage to buildings."

"Right, so where were you girls when all this happened?" I asked.

"When we were attacked, we ended up being separated from each other." Resta explained. "We had to make do with finding the best hiding spots until we could figure out what to do. Then just an hour ago, we heard from a reliable source that you came back, so we got here as soon as we could."

"Well, news travels fast. So what happened next?"

"We heard that the CPUs got kidnapped and the shares in the four nations all suffered drastically." Blossom added. "And to make matters worse, the whole island began to rumble and then it broke into smaller islands, apart from the centre where the giant mountain is."

"Then some giant building came down on the mountain." Moru said. "It looked so...so...um..."

"Futuristic?" I suggested.

"Yeah, that's the word."

"If I may, generals. I shall continue discussing the situation." Histoire said. "We then heard rumors that the temples were assumed to be lost forever had resurfaced on these five islands, they are known to provide the hope and power in keeping Gamarket together. However, the stones inside them were broken due to the effects of the earthquake and were left scattered across the islands. Some report that they have been taken in by those foes in order to continue thier plans without interruption."

"And what are thier plans exactly?" I asked.

"Unfortunately, that's the extent of my knowledge. We have no idea who is behind it or what they intend to do, but we cannot allow this suffering to continue."

"Right, so what about these temples then?"

"Yes, this is where you come in, Randy." She continued. "If we want to restore Gamarket back to the way it should, you must go to the islands, find the stone fragments and bring them to the temples. Their exact locations are unknown, but since the islands are small, you should find them eventually. But once you do, there may be a possibility that the evil behind may have prepared several traps, waiting to ambush you. You would be wise to bring along the generals who can fight alongside you."

I winked at the three generals. "Well, I have three of them right here, so that's no problem."

"Of course, you can count on us, Randy." Resta said.

"It wouldn't do me any good if I didn't assist you." Blossom added.

Moru jumped for joy. "Yeah, let's work together!"

"Anyways, do we have any means of traveling to these islands?" I asked.

"Indeed, since liberating the mansion took a short while, not much was damaged." Histoire answered. "We can use the large speedboat at the small dock as a means of travel. However, I would advise you in not going anywhere near the mountain in the centre of Gamarket. They have a nearby island which can respond to any threats, it is also home to a giant security prison, I fear that's where the CPUs are."

"Looks like you've got this figured out already, huh."

"Correct, but if you will allow me to summarize this up, this is a three-stage plan to restore the land. First, go to the islands and restore the temples, as you are doing that, find and reunite with all of the generals that remain missing. When you have achieved both of those goals, the second stage will be to invade the security prison and rescue the CPUs. Finally, we'll then be able to go to the giant tower and confront the source of evil that has cursed this land."

"Hmm, sounds like a plot for a video game, count me in!" I smirked.

"I knew you would say yes. And one more thing, the more generals we bring back here, the better we can make use of the facilities around this mansion."

"One more reason to bring all of them back together. As if I would leave any of them out, they are full of beautiful girls after all."

Blossom blushed. "Well, that part of you hasn't changed."

"So, when can we start?"

"Perhaps today, if possible." Histoire replied. "And do not worry, I shall remain here so I can not only keep the mansion occupied, but to also monitor your progress through this device." She handed some kind of earpiece to me, a transmitter, maybe? "Good luck to the four of you, and may the faith of the four goddesses protect you."

I slapped my fists together. "Okay, let's roll!"

Leaving the mansion, we made our way to the small dock and got on the speedboat, it was big enough to have eight people sit in. Although, it seemed that no one had any experience in driving a boat. I shrugged and took the wheel, my days of playing racing games would surely come in handy. We soon arrived at the first island that was west of where the mansion island was. We stopped at a nearby wrecked dock area and once I tied the rope to a steel pillar, we got off and left the dock.

_BGM: Omega Quintet OST - Distant Memory_

"According to Histy, that temple should be around on this small island somewhere." I said. "Although it may not take long, because this was where the cruise ship crashed into yesterday. Speaking of which, where did that go?"

"Maybe the enemy reported it and it was taken away?" Resta pondered.

"Whatever the reason, we can't be distracted." Blossom reminded. "We do have our goal."

I nodded. "Yeah, let's go."

Our pathway was not without its slight issues, some of the familiar monsters came to stand in our way, but they were nothing we couldn't handle.

"Hehe, it's great to travel with you again." Moru said. "Just like old times."

"Yeah, I've actually missed this. It feels good to be in female company too."

Resta giggled. "You're still funny as always, Randy."

"Anyways, let's keep an eye out for the first temple."

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

The earpiece in my ear went off, and I pushed a small button to answer.

_"Randy, can you hear me?"_

"Oh, what is it, Histoire?" I responded.

_"I'm using the transmitter to communicate with you. I'm able to do this thanks to your faith in restoring a little of Gamarket. I believe that once you have reunited all the islands, I should be able to return to my normal appearance."_

"I see, so what's the reason you're calling me for?"

_"Well, do you have the setting on loudspeaker?"_

I looked at the generals and they nodded. "Yeah, the others can hear."

_"Using the location of where you currently are, I can sense the island's temple nearby. Journey towards west until you reach an abandoned lighthouse, the location of the temple may be underground. Search for a hidden passage, it may be locked behind a contraption of sorts, be careful."_

"Got it, we'll head over there now."

Turning off the main pathway, we went west through a long field until we came across a cliff-side where there was a lighthouse in view, although the top part was broken.

"This has gotta be it." Moru said.

"Yeah, but the front door is open." I pointed out. "Maybe someone left it in a hurry."

I entered inside first and it seemed like just a normal lighthouse, except that there was a secret door in the corner, it was on the floor and wide open. I looked down to see a spiral staircase that went down. I walked down first and then it ended when I noticed an unusual door at the end of a short path, but it was already wide open.

"Histoire, can you hear me?" I called as we entered the hallway of the temple we assumed was here.

_"I'm right here, what's the matter?"_

"You were right about the lighthouse having a secret place, but someone's beaten us to it. The doors are already open."

_"Now that is worrying. Perhaps someone knows about the temples as well and may have tried to accomplish the goal despite thier limited potential. Be on the lookout for anything suspicious."_

"Got it."

_BGM: Fire Emblem Echoes OST - Revelations_

Ending the call, we soon reached what looked like a church, and in the centre was a metal stand with an empty circle and a map underneath that flashed.

"What an unusual interior." Blossom commented.

"It's so pretty!" Moru added. "But what a weird looking map."

"Maybe it'll tell us where the stone fragments are." Resta said before she walked over to the stand and then suddenly gasped. "What? How could this be?"

"What is it?" I asked.

Resta looked at me with a surprised expression. "I've seen this writing before. It's written in elven language, so only I can decipher it."

Well, that was a turn up for the books. "Elven language?! I've never heard anything like that in Gamarket before."

"Then these temples may represent a civilization that existed in Gamarket long ago." Blossom hummed. "I'm sure that Lady Histoire will explain it to us."

"Hey guys, over here!" Moru exclaimed. "I found someone!"

"Leave this to me, Randy." Resta said.

"Okay, you deal with that for a moment." I replied as the rest of us rushed over to where Moru was.

Lying on the ground was a person who seemed to be unconscious, she was a girl with a green leaf in her hair and an array of mobile phones around her long blue coat. As Moru held her up, she begun to open her eyes a little.

"Ngh...ngh..."

"Hey, you okay, need a catnip?" Moru asked the slightly unconscious girl.

Blossom frowned. "Moru, I don't think those were the right words."

"Well, she seems to be breathing, but not able to wake up." I said. "Do we have anything that can help her?"

Moru gasped. "Oh, I know!"

"No Moru! You will not grill a fish inside a temple." Blossom warned.

"Boooo!"

"Here, have her take one of these." She handed me a piece of chocolate. "It's packs an impressive amount of mint flavor, it should be enough to wake her up."

"Right." I replied before giving it to her and she began to open her eyes more.

She was now wide awake. "Ngh? Ugh! What kind of chocolate was that?"

"Minty flavor." I answered with a slight grin. "So, you okay? You awake yet?"

"Y-yeah, I'm fine now..." She then got up to her feet. "So who are you?"

"The name's Randy, I also go by the name of ladies man...sometimes."

"Uh huh, sure." She then looked at the other girls. "Wait, I know you generals from somewhere."

"Oh, you've heard of us?" Blossom asked.

"Yeah, it was a few months ago when I was helping out Nep in Planeptune. She mentioned about Team Planeptune being her favorite team and everything."

"So who might you be?" Moru asked.

"Oh, the name's IF." She introduced herself. "I'm often referred to as the Wind Walker of Gamarket."

"That sounds a little iffy." I responded.

(**AN**: Insert rim shot sound effect here...)

"Actually, that's what Nep and Compa call me." She then gasped. "Oh wait, I nearly forgot! Where's Compa?"

"Who?"

"Oh, she's one of my childhood friends, she and I have known Nep for a while. We came in here looking for the stones and then we got attacked my some tiny monkey who controlled a giant banana that must've knocked me out."

"A giant banana? That must be the same one I saw when I found Histy yesterday."

"Oh, so you found Histoire and saved her?"

"Yeah, and we're hiding out at a mansion island, it's a safe zone in simple terms."

IF hummed. "Well, since you have a safe zone, then maybe this could work out."

"What do you mean?"

"If you're going after the stone pieces and I'm looking to find Compa, why not work together?"

That gave me a moment for thought. She may not be a general...but she seems to be aware of what's going on.

"You make a good point, IF. We'll help you find and rescue Compa as we look for the stone fragments." I said, holding my hand out.

She smiled, shaking my hand. "Alright! Thanks, man!"

"Randy, I just finished deciphering the language of the stone ark." Resta said. "This is the Temple Of Earth, one of five temples that have been sealed away under Gamarket since the dawn of the CPU era that has reigned over the land for generations. They are the immortal source that unites the land as one. The elves created them for they knew that thier time of leading over this land would come to an end someday, these temples represent the last remaining sign of thier lingering existence."

"Holy crap! So we're standing on legendary grounds?" IF asked.

"In a sense, yes." She nodded. "The map shows the exact locations of where the other temples are, and it's just as lady Histoire says. There is one temple on each of the five islands, they also show where the stone fragments are located, due to the source of elven magic that resides within these temples."

"So to put it simple, if we find these stone fragments and bring them back here, that should cause something big to happen?" I asked.

"Yes. When the stone inside the stand is filled with the fragment pieces, the small island itself will be moved by the power of the temple's magic back to the centre. It also assures that as long as we stay inside this temple whilst the procedure takes place, we will not be harmed."

"Well, that's a relief." Moru said.

"To think that Gamarket would hold such a deep secret like this." Blossom added. "I can only imagine what the CPUs would say if they knew about this."

"Hmm, I won't deny that it's gotten me very curious about all this, but it does leave me with a question." I hummed. "Resta, you said that the elven civilization's rule ended generations ago, so how come you're here?"

"I...I don't even know." Resta answered, sadly. "I asked Lady Noire before why I was born as an elven girl, but she said that she doesn't know."

"Wait, don't you have parents?" IF asked.

She closed her eyes as her head lowered. "If I did, I would've known."

Then she must've been found as an orphan a long time ago...poor girl.

"Well, I think that can wait for another time." I shook my head. "We've gotta get back to our main objective. Let's find the stone fragments."

"Okay, I'll bring the map with us, just in case." Resta picked up the map and rolled it up.

_End of BGM_

We then left the temple with a lot more questions in my mind. What was the Elven Civilization like, and did this big island go under another name before it was called Gamarket? It was something I was gonna keep in mind as we go about in bringing this land back to the way it was...

* * *

**I think I may have touched upon something when I wrote that stuff about Resta and her being an elven girl. And yes, the BGM stuff is back, because I wanna make this story feel like it's more special and that it fits with what is needed for when a big moment arrives.**

**Next time! The party aims to rescue Compa and find the stone fragments before facing their first boss battle.**


	3. Battle Of The Bombs

**Okay, I had a choice to make for this chapter. I was either gonna make this story have lemons involving a few other generals, or not have lemons due to the events that followed, after what happened towards the end of the previous story. But in the end, I've chosen not to go with it and save it for much later on in the story. Oh and I appreciate the reviews I've had, thank you for your support. :)**

* * *

Battle Of The Bombs

Leaving the lighthouse, we walked away from the cliff side and with the map in hand, we followed to where there was a small lake in the middle of the forest, but there were a few enemies surrounding some kind of podium that had a floating object inside, like it was broken off from something, until it hit me.

"There it is." IF muttered. "That's one of the stone fragments."

"Correct, but it's well guarded." Resta said.

"Yeah, but the fact that the enemies are rabbits with boxing gloves and metal walking robots, it's so ridiculous." I sighed.

"Even so, we can't let our guard down." Blossom said. "So how shall we handle this?"

"Only one way to find out. Go nuts!"

"Wait, what are those pink orb things?" Moru asked.

"There's a giant pink sphere surrounding the stone fragment, maybe that's the source of its power." Blossom said.

"So if we take the orbs out, we can get to the stone fragment." I hummed. "But I don't think our weapons will be enough to take them out."

"He is right." Resta nodded. "We'll need something explosive to destroy them."

"You mean like a bomb?" Moru asked. "Don't worry, I've got one."

Her words eventually came into my brain. "Oh, that's cool I guess...wait, what?! Since when?"

"I started using them since some strange guy with a kangaroo dropped them. It had an eight marked on it."

"An eight?" I looked at the bomb. "That's an unlimited sign, meaning you can use the bomb as many times as you like."

"Oh! So that's why it didn't disappear when it went boom the other day."

Blossom frowned. "Do we need to know why?"

"Maybe we shouldn't ask." Resta said worryingly. "However, that bomb should be effective against the orb stands."

"Well, I may regret this..." I sighed. "...but I think for now, I'll have you on bombing duty. The moment we have the enemies defeated, you bomb those stands."

Moru saluted. "Got it! I'll blow them up in no time!"

"Then let's strike and get that fragment!"

We charged out of hiding to attack the enemies. One of the boxing rabbits wanted to put up a fight, I gave him one by literally knocking him out and then pixelated away. Blossom was too quick for the walking robots as they were slain multiple times over. As for IF, she tried to help out, but she was struck from behind by another rabbit boxer, I took it out whilst Resta rushed over to heal IF.

When the coast was clear, Moru turned up and planted a bomb near the orb stand as the rest of us rushed away to safety so we didn't get caught in the blast. A loud boom later and the orb stand was gone, Moru did the same with the other one and then the pink sphere surrounding the fragment broken away into pieces and faced away. I went over and grabbed the stone fragment.

"Nice, we've got one, just like the pros we are!" I boasted. "So how will we keep these safe?"

"Leave that to me." Resta replied. "When Lady Histoire mentioned fragments, I brought a backpack with me, just in case."

I gave it to her and she put it away.

"I guess that's something." IF said before sighing. "No sign of Compa though."

"Well, if I know my video games well, she may already be captured by some monster boss." I folded my arms. "So we'll have to defeat it, if we wanna save her."

"That may be best." Blossom nodded. "For now, where's the next stone fragment?"

Resta sighed. "It's somewhere in my city, there may be loads of monsters there by now."

"It's okay, remember that I'm here now." I assured, petting her head. "Let's move onwards."

We left the lake and journeyed to Resta's city and since it was daylight, it was much clearer to see the state of the place.

"As expected, there's more foes to deal with." Blossom sighed.

"Yeah, I thought the rabbit boxers were bad enough." I frowned. "Now they've gotten mixed up with the usual monsters like those tulips and floating dogoos."

"And still no sign of Compa." IF sighed. "Business as usual?"

"Yep, let's go, generals."

We charged in and laid waste to the boxing rabbits and the tulips, the floating dogoos were annoying though, since they can heal others. Once the enemies were gone, there were a pair of pink orb stands near the city's town square, Moru blew them up with the unlimited bomb and a podium near Resta's small castle opened, I wondered why I didn't see it before, only to remember that it was very dark and gloomy. I grabbed the second fragment and gave it to Resta.

"Okay, there we go." I said. "We may not have completely restored the city, but I'm sure we can do that at a later date."

"Yes, as much as I wanna restore my city, gathering the stone fragments is a little important." She replied.

"Hold on a second, I found this note on the back of the podium." IF said as she handed it to me.

"Let me look at that." I took the note and read it. "Help me, Iffy. Meany banana got me."

"Should've seen that coming." Blossom said.

"What about the next stone fragment?"

"The third one is the last one on this island." Resta answered. "But it's moving around a lot."

"Either Compa has it, or the meany monster has it." Moru said.

"Where is it going?" I asked.

Resta gasped. "It's heading towards the lighthouse, but it's going the long way around."

"Damn! Looks like the one behind this island has caught on that something has gone wrong." I clenched my fists. "Let's double time it back to the lighthouse."

The girls nodded and we left Resta's city, rushing all the way back to the lighthouse. The door to the lighthouse was open, so we went inside, down the secret stairway and past the hallway before reaching the big indoor church part. But this time, there was another person that was laying on the ground, near the podium stand.

"Huh? Who's that over there?" I asked.

"Compa!" IF exclaimed before rushing over towards her.

"IF wait! This is a trap!"

She then stopped when we heard a rumble coming from outside. Suddenly, a part of the roof was blown open and a light shone through. Then passing through the hole was a yellow banana shaped like a rocket with a monkey holding on to it, it landed on the ground and used a remote control to activate the giant banana.

"Ugh, there it is again!"

_BGM: Bomberman World OST - Charabomber Battle_

Suddenly, another enemy came from the hole above, it was like a normal human, yet it had a huge armadillo skin covering the back.

"Wait! Is that the Earth Bomber?" Resta asked in shock. "That...that shouldn't be possible."

"Hehehehe! Seems that I am already known." It spoke. "Right you are, little elven girl. I am the Earth Bomber, but my allies like to call me Arma! One of the five great bombers who now reign over the islands in honor of our supreme master!"

"Tch, typical villain..." I muttered.

"What was that?!" He glared at me before holding out a bomb. "Well, your precious neko isn't the only being that can use bombs, try beating me if you dare!"

"Randy, I believe that using the bombs inside this temple would be disastrous." Resta said. "You'll have to deal with the Earth Bomber outside, I'll be with you to provide assistance."

"If it's to do with a crazy plan, I'm all for it." I replied. "What about the rest of you?"

"We'll take care of the other foe." Blossom said. "Stay safe out there."

Arma then rolled into an armadillo and leaped out to the hole. After Moru gave me the bomb and wished me luck, Resta and I rushed out of the temple and out of the lighthouse to meet Arma who was waiting for us. A moment of silence was present across the field as the late afternoon sky settled in.

"Hehehehe! Now that we are in the outdoors, I can use my full potential."

"You mean more bombs, I can avoid those you know." I smirked.

"Perhaps so, and with that ancient rival of ours helping you, I may be at a disadvantage..."

_BGM: Bomberman World OST - Deadly Bomber Battle_

"...but that is why I have my own source of backup! Come forth, Trent!"

Then suddenly, appearing from the forest was a giant moving tree with wooden legs moving like a spider. Arma then got on top and took control of it.

"Randy, be careful. Bombers like Arma are known to be very dangerous when they bring forth thier machines." Resta warned. "When this happens, you'll have no choice but to destroy his machine and when that happens, I'll use an ancient spell to seal him away."

"Huh? Can't you just seal him away now so we can spare ourselves a pointless fight?"

She shook her head. "It can only be effective of the bomber is severely weakened. So you must defeat him, Randy."

I got out the bomb. "Alright...here goes!"

The giant tree attacked first, shaking a few loose leafs that floated and were heading my way. I had to use the bomb to wipe them out, I then got in a lucky bomb attack on the legs, but the giant tree kept moving like it didn't happen. Guess I would need to hit it several times before it goes tree stopped and opened its large mouth before a massive pink ball spewed out. I had to dodge that in rapid time. I continued to bomb the tree a few times whenever I got in a free shot.

Just then, after sending a bomb its way for the fifth time, it stopped and shook Arma off of it who was now unconscious as the tree exploded and faded away.

_End Of BGM_

"Ha...ha...ha...is it over?" I panted in slight exhaustion.

"Yes...rest easy, Randy. You did very well." Resta replied

She raised her staff at the unconscious Arma, then spoke in a completely different language which I assumed was the elven language, then a giant crystal appeared which lifted up and trapped Arma inside it.

"Waaaaaaaah! Sealed away again?!" He yelled from inside before the crystal shrank into a tiny size and then casted away into nothingness.

"Uhhh, what was that?" I asked in confusion.

"Sealing magic. It's a spell taught to elvens like me who have the potential to be sealers who can banish evil."

"You know what." I then winked. "Not only are you adorable, but you're amazing as well!"

She blushed a little. "Hehe, thanks Randy."

"But still, Arma said something about ancient rival? What was that about?"

She looked away. "I'm afraid now isn't the right time to answer that. We've gotta go back inside and restore the temple."

"Oh yeah, let's check the others."

We rushed inside and back to the indoor temple and it seemed everything was calm.

"How did it go?" I asked.

"We're alright, Randy." Blossom assured. "We destroyed the giant banana by taking out the monkey that operated it."

"He was on fire and ran around before crashing into a wall!" Moru laughed. "It was so funny!"

"And now, we have him caught." IF said. "He won't be causing trouble on this island anymore."

"In that case, it's time to restore this first island." I replied. "Resta, the stone fragments?"

"I have them right here." Resta gave them to me and I placed all three of them into the empty hole in the podium stand.

There was a bright light shining all around us, I had to close my eyes. Then the whole ground shook violently, Resta assured me that it was the whole island beginning to move back into place, so it would be reconnected to the mountain in the centre. Then the shaking stopped and I could've sworn I saw a spirit appearing in front of me.

_'Dearest mortal, I am the Earth Spirit, and I thank you for ridding the land of its foes and bringing peace to this island. I bestow upon you the Ring of Earth. This however is only one of five rings you must obtain if you are to succeed in accomplishing your task. Travel to the other islands, restore peace to the lands, speak to my brethren and they will assist you in return. Farewell, dear mortal.'_

The spirit then vanished and everyone around me looked at me like I'd seen a ghost, that would be an understatement.

"Uh, are you okay there?" IF asked.

"Me? Oh uh yeah, just had a memory blank moment." I replied. "So are we ready to return to the mansion?"

"Yessy." A cute girl answered. "Oh, my name is Compa, and thank you so much for saving me and Iffy!"

"You're welcome, the name's Randy and the pleasure is mine." I took her hand and kissed it.

Compa blushed a little, causing IF to frown at me. "Okay, that's enough flirting, let's get outta here."

We left the temple and sure enough, we could now see the mountain in the far distance since the first island was back to where it was.

* * *

Using the speed boat that was still at the dock, we took the ride back to the mansion. By the time we were back, the sun had begun to set.

_BGM: Valkyria Chronicles 4 OST - A Moment Of Quiet_

We were in the study room with Histoire who was smiling a lot.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I call that mission accomplished." I said whilst stretching.

"I would agree as well. You did a wonderful job! (^_^)" Histoire praised. "However, this is only the beginning."

"Yeah, we got four more islands to go, and a host of generals to bring back together."

"And based on what you've told us, we can be sure the enemy will notice." IF said.

"Yes, that much is certain." Histoire nodded.

"How is your power by the way?" I asked.

She shook her head. "I'm afraid my full power has not returned, but don't worry over me."

"So what shall we do now?" Resta asked.

"Well, it's nearly dinner time." Compa said. "If you need a cook, I'm your girl."

"Really, you wanna cook here?" I asked.

"Don't let her appearance fool you." IF smirked. "She may be a nurse, but she's also a great cook."

"I am indeedy!"

"As for the shops around this island, we'll see what we can do in returning the favor."

"That would be helpful to all of us, IF. I thank you." Histoire replied. "Once we have eaten, be sure to rest well until tomorrow."

"Sure thing, time for me to meet my food for tonight." I said before leaving the study room.

_End Of BGM_

I looked back to see Resta who wanted to have a private word with Histoire, possibly something personal, like what we learnt at the Temple. What did Arma mean by ancient rival and could there be other bombers roaming around the other islands? If so, then I would need to reunite the other generals sooner rather than later. Well, whatever the reasons behind it, this new adventure for me was only the beginning.

* * *

**The enemies, the pink orb stands, the stone fragments, the boss battles, and lots of bombs? At this point, I'm just referencing a retro video game franchise which is the main drive for this story existing, but there will be other references and changes, just to keep the variety going a little.**

**Next time! Randy, Resta and Moru journey to the second island to find more generals and restore the Temple of Wind.**


	4. Swampy Welcome

**So the title of this chapter, it's another nod to another game. I'm tempted to keep this in the misc. games section, due to these nods. ****Also, about what I said before. There may not be lemons, but the beginning of this part should give a rough idea of what actually happened during the night. ;)**

* * *

Swampy Welcome

I got quite the interesting morning greeting when I opened my eyes the next day, I heard the sound of someone purring next to me. I looked to my left to see that Moru was sleeping right close to me. My mind then casted back to last night after that group dinner that Compa made which was quite tasty as IF said it would be. To think that later on, she would come into my bedroom and ask to take care of her 'central heating', so to speak, what followed was cooling her down through intimacy.

A choice that I would vow to keep to myself, unless another general asks for something like this...

"Morning, sleepy cat." I said quietly.

"Hm..." Moru opened her eyes. "Oh? Randy..."

"You feeling better?"

She smiled and hugged my arm. "Yeah, I feel great, like I can catch a ball of yarn all day!"

"Right...well, we better get up, we've got work to do."

"Awww, can't I just stay in bed?"

"Haha...no."

Moru whined before we got up and made our way to the study room.

"There you are, Randy, Moru." Histoire said. "Resta and I discussed what occurred last night and I wish to make an apology."

"An apology? What for?"

Resta sighed in sadness.

"For keeping the knowledge about the elven civilization away from all who live in Gamarket." Histoire replied. "It was not my intention to do so. I had to, because I was entrusted to never mention the events that transpired. They were the ones who pleaded to have thier existence hidden away and as the tome of this world, I accepted their request."

"But, wouldn't that mean that you've existed in this world for much longer than the CPUs?" I asked.

"In all honesty, due to the current state I'm in, most of my knowledge from the past is quite a blur. That is why we must remain focused on our goal."

I shrugged. "I suppose that's fair enough."

"So, where are we going today?" Moru asked.

"Right, onto the next situation." Histoire said before she pointed to a large map. "Thanks to IF's help in making a larger map of the temple locations, we now have our next destination. You must travel across the second island that is in the north west of our position."

"The Temple of Wind is located there, as well as most of the generals we need to find." Resta added. "And from what I can sense, the doors to that temple have not been opened. So in other words, you will need me to accompany you as we go to the temples, no matter what."

I nodded. "Because only you can decipher the elven language, I remember."

"Thanks to the small amount of power that has been restored, I can now sense where the generals are." Histoire said. "Four generals are on that second island, thier conditions however remain unknown."

"Well, I guess that's something at least. But if we're going to be bringing back a lot of generals, I don't think it would be wise to have all of us go at once."

"I was thinking of merely the same thing. It would be beneficial to have the mansion protected, you never know what might happen."

"Hmm, in that case, I'll bring just two of the generals with me and have the third one watch over this mansion."

Histoire nodded. "A sensible idea, which two will they be?"

"Well Resta is definitely one of them cause her reasons check out. Which means that Moru, you're gonna be needed for bombing duty again."

Moru smiled. "Okay, let me at those orb thingys!"

"Oh yes, I almost forgot." Histoire responded. "IF and Compa have set up two of the few shops we have on this island. You should go and see them before you depart, best of luck to you three out there."

"Sure thing, let's roll out." I replied.

"Make sure to pull off a performance to remember." Blossom said.

I left the mansion and walked to the stalls area to see an item store and a weapons and armor store open.

"Well, what do you think, Randy?" IF asked. "Need anything from my store?"

"Not really, just came by to see if there's anything new." I replied.

"My store is open too." Compa said. "Mine is the item store. If you need healing, I have lots of potions."

"Hmm, we might need some. Good thing I have enough credits after liberating that first island." I handed a few credits to her. "Three potions will do I think."

"Here you go." She gave them to me. "Thanks for the business."

"Hey, what about my business?" IF asked.

"Oh yeah, do you have anything for me?" I responded, turning to her. "Like my weapons?"

"Got it, how about these silver gauntlets?"

"Hmm, shiny...I'll take that." I gave her a lot of credits and she handed the gauntlets to me. "Fits quite nicely on my hands."

"So will we be leaving?" Resta asked.

"Yep, I'm all ready to go. To the dock we depart!"

Me, Resta and Moru went to the dock and got on the speed boat to travel across the waters. Going around the long way would be safer, we past across the first island and then in the distance was the second island, but there were two giant landmarks that were too blurry to see until we got closer.

"Wait, isn't that Lastation and Planeptune?" I asked. "And why do they have some kind of force fields around them?"

"I guess we can't go to those yet." Moru said.

"Remember that the CPUs were captured." Resta reminded. "I can only guess that they've been kept safe for a purpose."

"Because of the power of the shares you all gain when the citizens are living in peace, right?" I replied.

They nodded quietly...I hoped Noire was alright at least.

* * *

We then noticed a dock that wasn't damaged, but it was heavily guarded.

"Damn! Guess we can't dock since it's close to the big nations." I sighed.

"Oh, I see a shortcut." Moru pointed.

There was a small river way that led to a bogged down forest, guess it's the slimy way in for us. I slowed the boat down and took a right turn away from the docks and into the small river way. It was a little narrow, but big enough for this speed boat. We then reached the end of the river to see a wooden outhouse with a rope pole. I stopped the boat and tied the rope from the pole to the side handle of the boat before we got off.

_BGM: Serious Sam 2 OST - Magnor Deadwood_

"Looks like we've entered in some kind of swamp." I commented.

"Oooh, my tail fur is sticking out!" Moru shivered. "B-but I'm no scaredy cat!"

"The monsters here may be stronger than before." Resta warned. "We must tread lightly."

"Yeah, at least there's a pathway in this swamp. So I guess we take that, right?"

"Yes. At the end of the swamp lies a nearby village that has access to a large hill, that's where we'll find the Temple of Wind."

We walked along the pathway at a careful pace whilst being wary of any potential surprises. Such as the cardboard box frogs that hopped around and the walking toadstools that tried to spew out a poisonous breath, but Moru and I were too quick for those whilst Resta used her ranged magic attack to defeat them from a safe distance. As we continued onwards through the never-ending swamp, we soon realized that this swamp may not be exactly empty, as there were a few outposts stationed around.

"There it is, I see the exit of the swamp." Resta said.

Moru sighed. "Finally, I don't think I can take any more of this creepy stuff."

"But it looks to be guarded, so we can't just barge out of here." I said. "Even though we should be far away from the docks, we can't exactly be too careless."

Resta patted my hand. "And you know that too well, don't you?"

"Don't remind me..."

But just as we were about to sneak away and find another way out, we heard a growl behind us, we turned around and there was a three-headed dog growling at us.

_BGM: Serious Sam 2 OST - Magnor Deadwood Fight_

"EEEEK! SCARY DOG!" Moru yelled before she ran off.

"Run like hell!" I exclaimed before grabbing Resta's hand.

The three headed-dog howled before chasing after us, we tried to find various places to hide from it, but it was always able to sniff out where we were hiding. We then saw another exit from out of the swamp, we found our chance to finally get out of here, but it was then blocked by more of those cardboard box frogs and toadstools, leaving us with nowhere to run.

"No, we're surrounded." Resta said as she held onto my arm.

I sighed. "Yeah thanks for stating the obvious."

"What are we supposed to do now?" Moru asked. "I can't fight doggies that big!"

The three-headed dog slowly moved towards us like we were its prey and it howled once more, but just as it was about to strike, we heard a sound of a neigh coming from somewhere. Then the sounds of galloping was fast approaching, we looked to the left to see a familiar general riding a horse and with a lance at the ready.

"Hiiiiyah!"

That kimono and that voice...it had to be Sango! She attacked with her lance on horseback and those small monsters were defeated easily.

"Are you all okay?" She asked.

"Sango!" I exclaimed.

"We're saved!" Moru cheered.

"Yes! Thank you so much for saving us." Resta said.

Sango smiled. "Good I'm grateful to have made it in time."

The three-headed dog hadn't moved.

"Disgraceful, dogs like you need to be taught a lesson in respecting its master!" Sango scolded before she attacked it.

The dog suddenly yelped before running away from us until it was out of sight.

"Wow, she's so strong." Moru said.

Sango then got off her horse and and looked at us with a welcoming smile.

_BGM: Trails Of Cold Steel II OST - Reunion_

"How wonderful to see you again, Randy." She said with her hands out to me.

I responded by holding them with a smile in return. "Yeah, that was some great timing, Sango. Not sure what would've happened if you didn't show up."

"Ohoho, there's no need to be weary. I can see that you've grown a little yourself, just like she said in her letters."

"Letters?" Moru repeated

"Well then, let us depart from this filthy swamp at once."

"Sure, but where can we go?" I asked.

"If you would follow me, I shall take you to a secluded village that has been my home away from home since the attacks took place." She then got on the horse. "But have no fear, I have brought along a second horse so we can travel together. Saori and Ai are living there as well."

I blinked. "Saori? Now there's a general I'm kinda looking forward to seeing again."

"Ai is okay...thank goodness." Moru sighed in relief.

"So the three of you were able to keep yourselves safe?" Resta asked.

"Why indeed. Under my guidance, they remain unharmed." Sango answered. "But you will see for yourselves soon enough, let us go."

We left the swamp through the open exit and out onto a large field where on the left, we could see the landmark of Lastation in view and the landmark of Planeptune beyond that. I got on the other horse that was waiting and Resta sat behind me as a passenger as she held onto me, with Moru sitting behind Sango. We took a right turn onto the lower part of a huge hill, beyond that was a giant crater, well it looked like a crater, but there was a city at the middle and we rode towards it until we arrived at the entrance. Sango and I got off the horses and I helped Resta down, whilst Moru landed on her feet.

"Welcome to the small city that remains under my leadership." Sango declared. "No foe shall ever dare lay harm to this city and my subjects."

"So your city was one of the lucky ones that avoided the violence?" I asked.

"Indeed so, now onwards to the throne palace, we'll discuss our next task from there."

We walked through the streets and there were some civilians who stopped and bowed at Sango, worshiping her from time to time. It made me feel a little jealous, but then again, this is her city and I suppose she has learnt her lesson after what happened the last time I was here during my vacation.

* * *

**One final thing. Expect these chapters to be either long or short, cause I like to spread out the quality and quantity whenever I can.**

**Next time! The party of four ride along the hills to find Saori and Ai who are in need of rescuing.**


	5. A Windy Encounter

**As of this chapter, I will be uploading the rest of the chapters, cause I've now finished it! All I need to do is just upload them one by one. Anyways, next up is gonna be a favorite part of sorts, since Saori is one of my many favorite generals.**

* * *

A Windy Encounter

Inside the throne room which had a shrine that looked like Sango, we exchanged stories and what was going on.

"My, how fascinating with the elven civilization." She said. "Extraordinary that there was a race that existed on this land before us."

"I can't quite believe it myself either." Resta replied. "But that is all the more reason why we need to restore Gamarket."

"Oh I quite agree. In that case, I shall offer you my assistance once more. If we travel to the hill behind the throne palace, we shall find the temple you speak of."

"What about Saori and Ai, they weren't here." Moru said.

"Yes, I'm afraid that they chose to go on ahead, for they heard rumors of a secret cave hidden among the hillside."

"Speaking of rumors, how did you mange to find us?" I asked.

Sango smiled at me. "A very close aid of ours reported to me and I simply had to assist you."

"You mean they were watching us, well why didn't they just come out?"

"That however, I do not know. But I do have a stone fragment that you speak of, I found it when one of the minions dropped it. I shall keep a hold of it until it is needed." She then grabbed her lance. "But we shouldn't dawdle here. We must depart at once."

We left the palace and made our way to the back entrance, it seemed that this was the only way that would lead upwards to the hillside near a small mountain. Once we got onto the hill grounds, I could feel the wind picking up a little. Any more and I could end up being blown away and not in a fun way either. We were on the horses at least, so it wasn't much of a problem. We suddenly heard a commotion going on near some sort of cave entrance.

"What's going on, is there a fight?" Moru asked.

"I see them, over there!" Resta pointed to where it was.

We rushed onwards to see the two generals Sango mentioned and they were surrounded by a minion of cactus towers and a giant bee that was buzzing around in the sky. We got off the horses and rushed over with Resta making a nicely timed save with a magic attack that wiped out a cactus tower.

"Saori! Ai!" Sango called as we joined in the battle. "I have arrived with much needed aide."

"Oh, it's the other generals and...wait...Randy-san, is that you?!" Saori gasped.

"Oh my gosh, you're here!" Ai exclaimed. "And Moru is with you as well, awesome!"

"We can talk after we've made this place monster-free." I said as I got out my gauntlets. "Time to cut these towers down!"

Sure, a cactus is no joke but since I had the gauntlets on, the pins would not be able to touch me. I beat them down till they pixelated away whilst Resta and Moru took down one each. We then looked up at the giant bee and it was holding something, a stone fragment. That reminded me, where are the stone fragments on this island? It suddenly buzzed away and left with the fragment piece.

"Hey, get back here!" I called it.

"We'll get it back, Randy. I'm sure of it." Resta replied.

We then turned to Saori and Ai and they were unharmed.

_BGM: Trails Of Cold Steel II OST - Reunion_

"Hehe, Moru! I'm totally happy to see you!" Ai said happily before she rushed over to hug her.

"Ai! I've missed you!" Moru replied as she hugged her back.

That moment filled me with warmth.

"Randy-san!" I turned to see Saori rush up to me and and I wrapped my arms around her the moment she hugged me. "It's really you, right? I'm not hugging someone who looks like you, right?"

"Oh come on, Saori...you know I'm one of a kind." I replied. "And I've missed you too, Saori."

"Yes...then I can be happy on finally seeing you again." She looked at me. "I'm sorry for not writing to you for the last few months, so much horrible stuff happened."

"Yeah, Histoire told me about it, so you don't need to repeat it. Also, there's no need to apologize, let's just be happy that we can reunite like this."

Saori nodded. "Yeah, you're right..." She then pulled away. "And thank you Randy-san, thank you so much for coming back to us."

"Of course and I thank you for giving me a place to come back to."

Saori then kissed me on the cheek, guess she still had lingering feelings for me, even though she knows about my love for Noire.

"Hehe, it's my turn!" Ai called.

I turned around and she leaped into my arms. "Woah, where's the fire?!"

"I've totally missed you so much, Randy. But I didn't expect to see you with Moru, that was a nice surprise."

"Hehe, surprise!" Moru laughed.

"I bet you didn't expect to see me either. I thought you would be looking for Poona."

Ai's smile faded. "Oh yeah, Moru and I went looking for her when all the bad things started, but then we got separated from her."

"That doesn't sound good." Resta said.

_End of BGM_

"So putting that aside, what were you doing on the hill for?" I asked.

"Oh that's right, we were on our way back to Sango's city, but then we got attacked by those cactus towers." Saori explained. "We were looking for a temple that a reliable source told us about, but then Lee-Fi got captured and was taken to the junkyard."

"A junkyard? What kind of island would have a junkyard in it? It's not like we're close to a nation city and...oh."

"Yeah, we also made off with these pieces." Ai handed out two stone fragments.

"Those are the stone fragments we're looking for." Resta said. "Keep a hold of those, we'll need them once we find the Temple of Wind."

"But what about the third piece that the giant bee ran off with?" I asked.

"Yes, we'll have to deal with that at some point. But before we do, I wish to find and rescue Lee-Fi, she is one of Lady Noire's trusted generals, along with myself and Lid."

Lid, now there's a general I haven't heard from ever since I returned to Gamarket, where the heck could she be?

"Very well, we must push on and rescue our trusted companion." Sango declared. "It was a good thing that I brought along an extra horse for the two of you."

"Oh, you did?" Saori responded. "I'll ride it and you can sit behind me, Ai."

"Okay, let's go!" Ai agreed.

Now that there were six of us, it felt more like a good party to travel with.

* * *

_BGM: A Bug's Life Game OST - Options_

We carried along the hill grounds and then came across a row of grass that looked taller than all of us. Once we went past through those, we were now in a massive place where every object was gigantic, it made me feel like we had just shrunk.

"This must be the junkyard we were looking for." Sango said.

"And there seems to be a lot of over-sized insects, we must be careful." Resta advised. "I'm also sensing the presence of the Temple nearby, let's rescue Lee-Fi for now."

We made our way along the path whilst trying my best to not be distracted at how giant the objects were, I guess this is how Alice felt when she was in Wonderland. We had to contend on dealing with walking tulips and sunflowers, one of them went viral since we didn't beat it in time, but Ai used her buff skill to help us finish it off. We then came across a giant cobweb which is always bad news. We then traveled through a narrow tunnel until we reached the exit and entered an isolated area.

"Randy, the Temple of Wind is close by, we're almost there." Resta said.

"I get you...hm?" I then saw a small hill where a giant wooden box was upside down. "Is that someone over there in the middle?"

"Let's go over and see for ourselves." Sango said before we walked on over.

However, once we got close, we then noticed that it was a familiar general who was strapped onto a wooden pole with no means of escape.

"It's her! Lee-Fi!" Ai exclaimed as she rushed over.

Lee-Fi then woke up to see us. "Huh? Ai? You here to save me?"

"Not just her, but the rest of us too." I answered.

"What? You're here as well, Randy?!"

"Sure am, now hold tight while we get you out of here."

_End of BGM_

But suddenly, we heard the sound of a familiar buzz zooming around us.

"Ack! It's that giant bee again!" Ai exclaimed.

"But it's not alone, I see a bomber with it this time." Resta said.

_BGM: Bomberman World OST - Charabomber Battle_

She was right, riding the giant bee was a bomber that leaped off and hovered down to the ground.

"Well, look what the powers of my wind brought in." It spoke. "I am the Cyclone Bomber, but my master calls me Hurri!"

Lee-Fi groaned. "Ugh! It's that bomber girl who -pow- caught me off guard!"

"And where do you think you're taking my hostage?"

"Far away from you, you vile fiend." Sango answered. "You and your gross insect must be vanquished!"

"Blasphemy! My insect is my greatest pet."

"And what about yourself? You're here to stop us from entering the temple?"

"So you are aware of the existence of the temples as well? Then I have only one option. Since you will go that far to stop my master's plans, I will have to eliminate you all." She raised her fist up at the giant bee. "Zum Zum, deal with these pests! Leave the elven girl to me, for she must pay for what she did to Arma!"

Resta gasped.

"How about no?" I smirked whilst standing in front of Resta. "You want her? Why not try your luck against me first?"

"You wish to protect the last of her kind? I shall allow you to test my cyclone powers, provided that you can use bombs."

"Randy, catch!" Moru threw the bomb to me.

I caught it like a baseball pro would do. "Alright, I'm ready to take you on now."

_BGM: Bomberman World OST - Deadly Bomber Battle_

"Then I don't need to hold back. Come forth, Bassari!"

Metal pieces of a giant robotic came flying in and connected together to look like a metal ladybird on a single wheel, but also able to fly.

"Be careful, Randy. She may be more difficult than Arma was." Resta warned. "Use that bomb wisely and you should beat her, just like before."

"Right, it's all about avoiding her attacks and getting a counter attack in." I replied. "As for the giant bee, I think the generals can handle that."

I threw a bomb at the wheel, cause I believed that was the weak point. It suddenly drew out a line of spikes in the hope to cut me down. I was able to sidestep that in time. Resta was away from the combat as she looked on with worry. As for the other generals, they had to contend with the giant bee and its little spawn. Suddenly, the giant bee swarmed into the giant box before the box broke apart into pieces. That moment of distraction caught the Cyclone Bomber by surprise as I got in a free hit with the bomb.

Then, with a fifth and final throw, the metal ladybird stopped. Hurri was thrown out of it before the machine exploded.

_End of BGM_

"Resta, do it now!" I called.

She nodded with her staff aimed at the unconscious Hurri, a giant crystal appeared, just like last time. It trapped Hurri inside as she screamed.

"Ahhh! This can't be happening!" The crystal then shrunk and vanished away.

"Another bomber, banished from this world." Resta said.

"Hey Randy, we put that big bug down." Lee-Fi intervened as she ran up to me.

"Ooof...well, hello there." I replied. "Guess you've missed me as well."

"Yeah, I sure did, you still owe me for that rematch, you know."

I chuckled. "Oh I haven't forgotten, not after all these months."

"We've also retrieved the stone fragment." Ai said. "That's three of them in total."

"Then let us find the Temple of Wind, it's just nearby." Resta said.

We followed Resta and then saw a cave entrance, we walked inside and there was nothing to see until we saw a giant door that was closed.

"That must be the entrance to the temple." Saori said. "Right?"

"Yes, but it can only be opened through the use of elven language." Resta then chanted in her words before the door slowly opened.

Walking inside, it was just as big as the Earth Temple was, the same layout as before. I brought out the stone fragments and walked up to the alter stand, placing the three pieces in. It lit up and the whole area shook violently. Just like before, the second island was moving back to its original place, next to the central mountain. I then encountered a spirit in my vision.

_'Greetings mortal, I see that you have restored peace to the island and to this temple. As the Spirit of Wind, I am most grateful for your determination in ridding the land of all signs of danger. In return for your efforts, I bestow upon you the Ring of Wind. Use this power well and seek out the remaining temples which my brethren roam within, they will aid you further in your task. Farewell, mortal!'_

I shook that out of my head, cause with the second island now restored and the four generals rescued, it was time to return to the mansion.

* * *

The journey back was a lively one, although I was more focused on the steering wheel whilst keeping the secret of now having two rings in my pocket. I wasn't sure when I was going to bring them out. But I knew that I would have to reveal these rings to them. Maybe I will when the whole island of Gamarket is back together.

_BGM: Valkyria Chronicles 4 OST - A Moment Of Quiet_

We were back in the study room and it was a big group now.

"We're back, Histy." I called.

"Welcome back, Randy." Histoire replied. "I am thoroughly pleased to see you return and with more of the generals reunited."

"You praise us with kind words." Sango said.

"But we're not finished yet." Saori reminded. "But I hope we can find the rest of us."

"Yeah, that's still our main goal, as well as restoring the temples." I nodded before my stomach growled. "But before that..."

"I guess we should think about dining soon." Blossom said.

"Alrighty, leave it to me!" Compa declared before she left the room.

Once dinner was done, I chose to explore around the mansion grounds at night. And it seems the recently reunited generals were already making good use of what else the mansion island had to offer. I was making my way over to the training grounds when I saw Lee-Fi stand outside some kind of dojo shrine.

"Hey Randy, did my training catch your eye?" She asked.

"Sort of, I guess you've found yourself a good place to train?" I responded.

"Yeah! This training dojo is perfect for my -pow- fighting style, it even has a bedroom, so I don't need to worry about sleep."

"I was wondering about the sleeping arrangements, but I guess you don't need to worry about that."

"So, have you come here for some training?"

I nodded. "Yeah, I think the time has come to deliver my promise to you."

"Alright! Let's go inside, I won't go too harsh on you."

Somehow, I didn't quite believe that. But what followed was what she called a 'private lesson'...well, at least I'm getting some exercise, hehehe...

* * *

**Next time! After gaining experience in using bombs, Randy selects Blossom. Saori and Resta to journey with him in restoring the third island.**


	6. Volcanic Intervention

**Now for the third island and there's gonna be a castle involved...and a giant bat to boot. Also, b****ecause this chapter was becoming too short, I combined this and what would've been the next chapter into one to save time.**

* * *

Volcanic Intervention

When I got up the next day, I was inside the bed of the training dojo, I then reminded of that private training with Lee-Fi last night. I must've slept afterwards and didn't have the energy to go back in the mansion. I got up and saw a neat pile of clothing next to me. Lee-Fi must've brought those to me before going on ahead for breakfast. I changed into them and got some light breakfast as well before heading over to the study room where everyone else was waiting.

"Morning all..." I yawned. "...sorry I'm late."

"Goodness, Randy." Histoire replied. "It's not like you to be late."

I rubbed the back of the my head. "Yeah, I was training with Lee-Fi last night."

"Hehe, sorry about that." Lee-Fi blushed.

"Umm, why is your face red?" Moru asked.

Lee-Fi's face went redder. "That's a personal reason!"

"Anyways, which island are we going to next?" I asked.

"Right, let us discuss the current situation." Histoire said. "The third island is located to the north of where we are. Of course travelling through the mountains would not be the smartest choice. Thankfully, with the two islands restored, travelling across the waters will be much safer. I also received a report that security from the second island dock was evacuated and they are now re-positioned outside the two nation cities, Lastation and Planeptune."

"The third island is also where the Temple of Fire is located." Resta added. "Four more generals are waiting to be rescued as well."

"Fire, huh? Guess we'll be turning up the heat for the next island." I smirked. "What, just trying to lighten the mood."

"So who will be going with you this time?" Ai asked.

"Well, Resta needs to be with me. And since I've gotten the hang of using bombs very quickly, I'll take Blossom and Saori with me as well."

"Awww, okay..." Moru whined.

I patted her head. "But, if I find a souvenir that's suited to your tastes, I'll see what I can do."

She perked up. "You're gonna get me a present? Thanks!"

"Very well, I can settle for protecting the mansion from outside intruders." Sango said.

"Make sure to prepare before you depart." Histoire said. "I wish you the best of luck once again."

As the generals left, I chose to stay in the study room.

"Hm? Is there something wrong, Randy?"

"It's to do with what I heard back at the Earth Temple." I replied. "Arma mentioned about Resta who represents as an ancient rival, Hurri said the same thing as well. What does these bombers know about the elven civilization that we don't?"

"As I said before, this is an issue I swore to keep hidden from the world. And it's not that I don't trust you, I just have the greatest fear that this hidden knowledge could spread across Gamarket and cause panic and uncertainty with conclusions being jumped to. Especially if the CPUs were to learn about this."

"Then...how about a compromise? If I reunite all the generals and restore Gamarket back to normal, will you tell me and me alone then?"

She sighed. "...very well, I shall reveal it all to you, Randy. I should have all of my powers back by the time you achieve those two goals."

"Good...then I shall be leaving too."

I left the study room and gathered my chosen three to the speed boat. With me, Resta, Blossom and Saori on board, along with the unlimited bomb Moru gave to me, we journeyed across the calm sea and the first island dock was still in disarray, I wondered if it would ever get repaired. The second one we passed was just like Histoire said, it was empty. It also took much longer than we thought, that by the time we reached the third island, it was already the afternoon.

"Well, we're here." I said as I used the rope to tie the boat to the nearest pole when we got to the third island's dock. "Glad no one said 'are we there yet?'."

"But still, there's something unusual about this city." Blossom said. "It's almost like it's from another time."

"I get what you mean." Saori pondered. "There's a lot of flying bats and ghosts."

"Let's focus on our goals, we have four generals to find." I reminded.

"And the Temple of Fire." Resta added. "According to the map, it's hidden somewhere in a castle that was thought to have been buried underground, but it rose up once the bombing attacks started. It wouldn't be surprising if another bomber was involved."

"Then I guess we have our destination. Where's the castle?"

"It's at the end of the north, but right now, I can sense a stone fragment just nearby."

I nodded. "Looks like my chance to use this bomb more has come. I'll find those orb stands and blow them up!"

"Be careful, Randy!"

As we walked around the small city and striking down bats and ghosts, I found up to four orb stands and then saw the podium where I grabbed the stone fragment. That was easy, but there would be two more to find. We then left the city and walked up north until we came up to a beachside area. There was a long bridge that connected from this beach area, over to a very small island that had a castle in the distance.

"Is that the castle over there?" Saori asked.

"Yes, this is the one we're looking for." Resta answered.

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

_"Randy, can you hear me?"_

I answered the call on loudspeaker. "Hey Histoire, what's with the sudden call?"

_"I detect your position and I can sense two generals that are in the castle. Please go over there and help them."_

"Will do...huh?"

I quickly looked around, cause I thought we were being watched.

"Hm? What's wrong, Randy-san?" Saori tilted her head.

"Nothing...just thought I felt a pair of eyes watching over us." I shook my head. "Let's remain focused."

Resta hummed and wondered about that, but then thought nothing more of it. We crossed over the wooden bridge path and stopped when we eventually made it to the castle. The mood and the atmosphere was changing drastically, almost like we were entering inside a thriller movie. When we opened the doors and went inside, it all suddenly changed, there was a giant gargoyle flying above two familiar generals and they were in the middle of a battle.

"Come on! We gotta defeat that foe!"

"My assistance will guide us to victory!"

Resta gasped. "Wait a second, are those two..."

"Estelle! Ein Al!" I exclaimed before we jumped in. "You need some help?"

"We're ready at any time." Blossom added.

"What? Are we seeing things right now?" Estelle asked in shock.

"My vision does not lie." Ein Al answered, surprised as well. "Randy has returned to us."

"Oh yeah! Our legendary party member is here!"

"Look, we can explain after we've dealt with this gargoyle." I said before a few bats showed up. "Come on, let's clear this room out!"

Estelle nodded. "Got it! We'll turn this battle around."

"Let us lead this encounter to its end." Ein Al said as we got into battle.

As Blossom, Saori and Resta focused on the small fry, I assisted Estelle and Ein Al in hurting the gargoyle, and when we thought we had it defeated, it split up into two. The two girls took care of one whilst I dealt with the other one with the power of the unlimited bomb which blew it away into crumbling pieces. Both of the gargoyles were gone and the other monsters were vanquished, all was clear.

"Phew, now we can relax a little." I sighed. "You both okay?"

"Yeah, we're feeling great." Estelle answered. "I got to level up as well!"

"Our souls are dancing, now that you have returned to us." Ein Al added, smiling. "It is a blessing to see you again."

"Hehe, seems you both haven't changed a bit." I replied. "I always liked that about you two."

We then shared a three-way hug between us and pulled away, due to the mood of the castle that was now calm and an ideal melody was present.

_BGM: Medievil OST - Crypt & Graveyard_

"Anyways, why did you come to the castle to begin with?" I asked them.

"Oh yeah, we need to tell you that." Estelle said. "When our party got separated, Ein Al and me were trying to fight off the monsters."

"Tsunemi was with us, but she was taken captive by our enemy." Ein Al added.

Blossom gasped. "Tsunemi was kidnapped?!"

"Where was she taken?" Resta asked.

"Well, we came to this castle, cause we heard of a legendary item." Estelle answered. "If we find it, we'll unlock a secret passage, we think that's where she was taken."

"If we remain here, Tsunemi's life will remain in danger." Ein Al said.

"You're right, we need to save her." Saori agreed. "I'm a little scared to be here, but I won't run away as long as we stick together."

I nodded. "Okay, let's explore the castle."

We walked past the entrance hall and explored most of the rooms, some of them were filled with monsters and others had podiums with the stone fragments inside them. I bombed the orb stands to free the pieces and Resta kept hold of them. We had the stone fragments for this island's temple, we just needed to find the temple itself. We then explored one hallway we hadn't seen yet and there was a stairway that went downwards to reveal a large wine cellar.

"Hmm. If I know my movies well, there should be a secret hatch when it comes to a cellar like this." I pondered.

"Do you mean this hatch?" Resta asked as she crouched and lifted up a chain to reveal a secret pathway.

"Woah! How did you know that?" Estelle asked.

"The Temple of Fire is not far from here, I can sense it. But we'll need to be extra vigilant, it's on the hot side."

"So in other words, this passage leads to where there'll be an interior lava area." I sighed. "Guess this adventure wouldn't be complete without something like that."

"Maybe you shouldn't complain." Blossom said to me. "We need to focus on rescuing Tsunemi. I'm missing Ryuuka as well now that I think about it."

"Do not worry." Resta assured. "Randy is becoming a legendary hero in the making."

"Hey, that's my word." Estelle whined.

"The word 'legendary' is not under your possession." Ein Al teased.

"Aww, you too?"

I sighed. "Come on, girls. Let's just get this over with."

I climbed down the hatch first and in front of me was a tunnel with no end in sight. There was a torch nearby which Saori grabbed since she wanted to have a source of light as close to her as possible. I guess she was more scared than she let on, but I won't think about teasing her over it, that's not my style. We kept on walking until the scenery changed yet again.

_BGM: Descent II (Redbook) OST - Gunner Down_

The whole area was huge and indoors, filled with nothing but rocks and lava...lots of molten lava and there was even a lava waterfall.

"Goodness! This is a little hot for me to bare." Blossom said.

"This heat is making my dress too warm." Resta added.

"Oh, don't you have anything more summer to wear?" Saori asked.

"Unfortunately no. I'll just need to bare it until we get to the Temple of Fire. Stay cautious, there may be a bomber waiting for us."

"A bomber? You mean that big foe who threw one at us?" Estelle asked.

"We made contact with one a while ago." Ein Al said. "Our vision has lost sight of them since then."

"Right, guess we need to wrap this up quickly, or we'll end up being part of disco inferno." I said.

Blossom frowned. "Was that supposed to be a joke?"

I moaned. "Give me a break here..."

We walked along the pathway that went down the stairs to the ground part, it was a little rocky, but we kept going until we reached a checkpoint of sorts where the ground was quite big, as we were halfway walking across, a loud rumble occurred and the sound of a squeal came from above. We looked up to see a giant bat and it did not look friendly.

*SQUEAL*

"Eeek! A giant bat!" Soari exclaimed.

"Guess we won't be going further until we defeat it." Estelle said as she drew her sword.

We each took a chance to attack the bat, but not only was it persistent, it was annoying too since it kept flying away from us as well as doing the poof smoke so it turned into four little bats and we had to attack the real one to bring it back to its normal appearance. It was becoming weak, but it squealed louder and it caught us off guard.

*SQUEAL*

"Owww! My ears are hurting!" Soari exclaimed.

Resta covered her ears. "I'm gonna lose my hearing if this keeps up!"

"Mine are close to going...we need a surprise attack to stop that squealing." I said with my ears closed. "But when are we gonna get the chance?"

"Target sighted! Attempting to strike!"

Suddenly, a voice spoke and then a very fast sneak attack struck the giant bat, catching it by surprise as it fell down in a daze. I wondered where the heck that came from, but either way, it was extremely effective. I then saw someone land next to me, yet another familiar general...and one I expect to see sooner or later.

"Randy, I apologize for arriving so late."

"Lid?! You finally made it?" I responded with eyes wide open. "How did you..."

"I can explain later. For now, focus on your target."

I nodded and threw a bomb out to the giant bat which had just recovered, only for then the bomb to blow up and the giant bat was shocked before it was flown away into the molten lava...it never appeared again. The coast was clear and I looked at Lid who seemed to be well and unharmed. Being the flirty guy I still was, I hugged her.

"Ah...you surprised me, Randy." Lid said, smiling. "However, I suppose a hug is valid, considering that I have not seen you for a year."

"And I can see that you haven't changed either." I replied. "Does this mean the reliable source..."

"Correct." She pulled away. "I was the reliable source this whole thime...I mean chime...ugh, time!"

I almost laughed, her inability to speak hadn't gone away.

"It's great to see you again, Lid." Resta said. "Did lady Histoire tell you about the situation?"

"Affirmative." Lid nodded. "I was entrusted to gather intelligence around Gamarket, so I am aware of the temples as you are."

"I see. Then you know what we need to do." I said. "Let's carry on through the place and find the Temple of Fire."

"Roger that, Randy! It'll be a privilege to fight at your side once again."

We resumed our walk through the indoor volcanic area until we reached the other side, we went up a few steps and in front of us was a much more cooler area with a familiar door on the far end. But this whole area was too quiet...much too quiet.

_End Of BGM_

"Stay alert, I don't think we're safe at the moment." Lid advised.

"There it is, those lead to the inside of the Temple of Fire." Resta said. "All we need to do now is-"

"You can stop right there!" A voice intervened.

Suddenly, a pyramid head landed not far from us, it then grew up into a statue with big shoulders and fists. A walking human pyramid...that's a new one. Just then, a red bulky guy leaped into our view with a bomb in hand.

_BGM: Bomberman World OST - Charabomber Battle_

"So you're the one who has been getting in our way." He said. "To think that Arma and Hurri were defeated by you."

"Are you a bomber as well then?" I responded.

"Indeed! I am the Fire Bomber, also known to my allies as Volcan!"

I rolled my eyes at his name...Volcan? Yeah, real original.

"You better make the most of getting this far, cause I'm going to burn it out when I'm done with you."

"We will not give up, foe!" Estelle drew her sword. "We'll defeat you and gain loads of experience points."

"Where is Tsunemi?" Ein Al asked.

Volcan laughed. "The general with the beautiful voice? Why don't you see for yourself!"

A few rocks on a wall moved away to reveal the said general being held up by chains around the wrists and ankles.

"Tsunemi!" Blossom yelled. "You...unforgivable!"

"What's the matter? You feeling hot under the collar? Then face this pyramid if you wish to save her." Volcan replied before turning to me. "For my battle with this man and the elven girl shall be a scorcher to remember."

"You're just like the other two bombers, they fell rather easily." I smirked. "You're no exception."

"Don't take me lightly like a flicker of flame, for I strike like a fireball..."

_BGM: Bomberman World OST - Deadly Bomber Battle_

"...and you and that Elven girl will be burnt to dust! Come forth, Gangoron!"

Three giant rocks landed and Gagaron took control of it, it then rolled away to another part of the area. Possibly to give the generals some room in dealing with the walking pyramid statue that was already attacking them.

"Just like before, right?" I asked Resta.

"Yes, but be careful." She replied. "Those moving rocks could be unpredictable, be extremely vigilant at all times."

We went after it and it was rolling towards me at a quick pace. I would need to be on my feet and get a bomb attack in when it stops. It stopped and it launched out several fireballs. I got in a pair of bomb attacks before I had to dodge the fireballs. The rocks moved again and I had to get speedy, I was glad that Resta was not nearby when all this was happening. The rocks stopped again and then leaped into the air before crashing down and I got in a bomb attack just before I avoided a flame wall.

It moved and stopped again, but the third attack was worse, it broke into three and bounced all around the area, making me lose my footing, before it was pieced back together and the flame wall nearly caught me. Once I got in a fifth bomb attack, I thought it would be finished off, but it was still going. Now I was beginning to worry.

"What is with this one?" I asked, panting. "Why isn't he being defeated yet?"

"I think we've underestimated Volcan." Resta answered worryingly. "But keep going, Randy, you'll defeat him eventually!"

"Hehehe! Give up!" Volcan spoke from inside. "No matter how many times you blow up my rocks, they'll always come back together!"

I was then confused. "What...so it's invincible?!"

"I use the power of this land to my advantage. As long as the temple is without its stone, I can remain strong!"

_End Of BGM_

Dammit...this was going to be more difficult than I thought. But just when I wondered what to do next, I heard a soothing voice that sung in my head.

_"Listen to my voice, Randy... follow the melody of my voice and you will see your victory at the end." _It sounded like Tsunemi's voice. _"The pyramid is the source of his power...defeat it with your own power..."_

I then glanced at the walking pyramid, there was something shiny in the centre. I dodged Volcan's attack and threw a bomb at the pyramid and suddenly, the legs were blown off and the whole pyramid collapsed into a heap of rubble. The shiny crystal inside it was cracked and the glow faded out. The giant rocks then began to move slower and it seemed much weaker.

"Alright...now I've got you!" I exclaimed before throwing the bomb at it several times over until it finally exploded, leaving an unconscious Volcan laying on the floor. "Hah...hah...it's done..." I then fell to one knee.

"Rest easy, Randy..." Resta said before she did the same thing that she did twice before, a giant crystal trapped Volcan from the inside.

"Impossible! I was...defeated? My master will hear of this!" The crystal shrunk and it was vanished away.

"Phew, that's the Fire Bomber banished from this world." Resta sighed as she looked up. "That was a difficult one."

"No kidding...what about you, girls?" I responded.

"We're all good on our end." Lid replied. "That was some impressive tactics, you've gotten much smarter, Randy."

Oh if only they knew how I was able to overcome this. We then heard Tsunemi's voice, looks like she's woken up.

"Hold tight, Tsunemi, we'll get you down from there."

Resta used her magic to unlock the chains and Lid grabbed Tsunemi so she was safe.

_BGM: Trails Of Cold Steel II OST - Reunion_

"Randy...everyone, I am so glad to see you're all safe." Tsunemi said. "And you as well, Blossom."

"Tsunemi...thank goodness." Blossom replied before she rushed over to hug her.

The rest of us walked over to her and Tsunemi pulled away before seeing me.

"It's been a while, Tsunemi." I smiled. "I'm glad to see we saved you before it got worse."

"And I am so grateful that you did. But I'm happier to see you again, I've missed you very much."

Tsunemi and I shared a hug, I then whispered into her ear. "If that was your voice, thanks for the assist."

"You're welcome..." She whispered back before pulling away. "So, shall we leave?"

"Not yet, we need to enter the Temple of Fire and restore this island." Resta answered. "Follow me, please."

Resta got the doors open and we went inside to enter the temple, I placed the stone fragments into the empty alter and after the whole island moved back to where the central mountain was, I was met with the third spirit that spoke to me in my vision.

_'Well met, young mortal. I witnessed your triumph over the foe that used my powers for evil. I am the Spirit of Fire and I humbly thank you for restoring peace to this land. I bestow upon you the Ring of Fire, defeat your enemies with the power of flames, but use it wisely. Carry on with your journey and save my two spiritual brethren who await for your arrival. Good bye, mortal!'_

I shook my head as the others got their bearing. "Okay girls, time to head home."

* * *

We got back to the speed boat and made the long journey back to the mansion island which was now becoming my second home.

_BGM: Valkyria Chronicles 4 OST - A Moment Of Quiet_

"Whew, I am beat!" I stretched. "That one could've got ugly."

"From what you said to us, it did seem like that would be the case." Histoire replied. "But you still won in the end and I am most overjoyed to hear of it. The island is now 60% back to the way it was. We have two islands remaining, but still many generals to rescue."

"Yeah, we're becoming like a big group again." Ai said. "When we all get together, we should do a concert."

"That would be most wonderful." Tsunemi agreed.

"Let's not forget our goals in the meantime." Lid reminded. "For now, let's take this chance to rest."

"I agree, even I'm exhausted today." Saori yawned.

"Even I am beginning to feel tired." Blossom said. "And we haven't eaten yet."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Moru asked happily. "Let's get eating!"

Everyone else agreed and left, leaving just me, Histoire and Lid.

"Randy, after we've had our dinner, mind if I discuss a...'private matter' with you?"

Lid began blushing when she asked me that, looks like I was going to be more tired by the next morning.

"Sure, I'll remember to be in my room later." I replied.

"Thank you." She then left and I followed as well since it was time for dinner.

_End of BGM_

I was kind of impressed with myself and how things were beginning to shift in our favor. A few days ago, it looked like Gamarket was in complete disarray. and would never recover. But thanks to me, everything was starting to change. But I was also sure that the enemies behind it all would begin to raise the stakes...soon...

* * *

**Next time! Randy brings Resta, Lid and Lee-Fi to the fourth island where they find the island is mostly underwater.**


	7. What A Watery World

**For the fourth island, get ready to dive, because Randy and his chosen party members will be exploring under the sea!**

* * *

What A Watery World

When I got up the next morning, I found Lid sleeping next to me. I should've known that her private matter meant satisfying her need to be loved...intimately. I quietly changed my clothing and made my way to the dining hall for breakfast, and since this all began, the dining hall had become more lively with each group of generals I had come back with from each island. Once breakfast was done, I went over to the study room and I was just in time for the next briefing.

"Good morning, Randy." Tsunemi greeted. "Oh, what's that on your neck?"

"Huh? My neck?" I checked my neck until I felt some kind of mark. "Where did that come from?"

"I believe that it's called a love bite." Saori said. "Did one of you girls see him last night?"

"Well, it was certainly not me." Sango replied. "Tempted as I am to engage in deep passion, I have no time for such things."

Lid then arrived. "Apologies for arriving late, I awoke in Randy's bedroom instead of my assigned room and..."

"You were in Randy's room?" Resta asked. "Why did you sleep in his room?"

"You'll understand when you're older." I waved my hands. "Anyways, we have two islands left to restore."

Lid blushed a little. "Yes, and seven generals remain unaccounted for."

"Very well, let us discuss the fourth island." Histoire said. "It's located to the east, however the area represents quite a problem."

"A problem, how bad is it?" Ai asked.

"The Temple of Water is located there, but the problem is that it's underwater." Resta explained. "Lady Histoire, I don't mind if you wish to speak the reason behind it."

_BGM: Tomb Raider (PS1) OST - Main Theme_

"I understand." Histoire nodded. "Long ago, when the elven civilization reigned over the land, they had an alliance with another race that lived underwater. They relied on the goods that the elven produced and in exchange, they shared their knowledge and their culture of the watery world that has existed since time immemorial."

"And what kind were they?" I asked.

"They were referred to as the Oceanids, the alliance between the two races was maintained through peace and prosperity due to the trading of several supplies. However, that peace was not to last forever. On one day, a stray thief made off with a supply of goods that was meant for the King who ruled over the Oceanids. The elvens assumed that it was an exiled civilian who dived into forbidden magic which led to the creation of a terrible weapon."

"A terrible weapon?" Saori pondered. "Wait, do you mean?"

She nodded. "Yes, I'm referring to the bomb Randy has been using. It was the only one of its kind, but some time later, it was replicated through the use of forbidden magic and the thief used those bombs as a way to exact revenge."

"So then, Resta's kind was..." Estelle said.

Resta closed her eyes in sadness.

"One fateful day, many towns across this island were under attack by a wave of bombs that destroyed the towns and many elven lives were taken." Histoire continued. "The Elven Chief requested immediate assistance from the Oceanids, but it never arrived."

"Because of the goods that were stolen, right?" Tsunemi asked.

"I suddenly have a bad feeling of where this is going." Blossom added.

"But then a messenger came by and reported that the Oceanid continent had sunk into the seabed." Histoire said with a sad tone. "It was caused by the one who called himself Bagura, the Ultimate Bomber and he had taken over the watery city. In one fatal attack, the Oceanids were no more and the existence of their race was forever lost."

"That's...that's just horrible." Saori said.

"Although the Elvens knew it was too late to save them, they still wished to bring peace back to this land. So the Elven council was made and they were tasked in creating temples around the island that were to be used as signs of hope. When they were finished, they created powerful stones that would keep the island together, and with thier combined strength, they were able to weaken Bagura and his four bombers before banishing them to the eternal darkness."

"So does that mean things went back to normal?" Moru asked.

"Unfortunately, their victory came at a price. The consequences of using all of the lands magic to defeat Bagura came at the cost of thier lives. Legends say that the five elven mages who each designed one of the temples used the power of the elemental rings and when their bodies had succumbed, they became one of the elemental spirits. But before they perished, they chanted a spell to create a tome that would watch over this land that would later be renamed as Gamarket. That was how I was born."

I blinked in shock. _'So all this time, the spirits I encountered were actually from the elven civilization?'_

"I don't know what to say." IF said in surprise.

"My head is spinning." Compa added.

"I'm not surprised, it is quite a big story to take in." I replied. "But now I understand what those bombers meant about the Elvens being their ancient rival. Histy, I thought you were gonna save that for later."

"I was, but this next mission left me with no choice, but to reveal more about the kind that lived before CPUs came to existence." Histoire replied. "Resta, are you okay?"

Resta sniffed as she wiped her eyes. "Y-yes. As long as I'm here, I can keep doing my best."

"No matter what happens, you'll always be a general and a close friend to all of us." I said to her as I petted her head.

"Randy...thank you!" She hugged me tight.

_End of BGM_

"So, who shall be going with you this time?" Histoire asked.

I hugged Resta before we pulled away. "Well, I think we need a little Lastation power for this one. Resta, Lid and Lee-Fi, you ready to do your part for Noire's sake?"

"Affirmative, Randy. I shall accomplish the mission for Noire." Lid replied.

"All right! Now I get to kick some butt with my -pow- fighting style!" Lee-Fi added.

"Be sure to prepare well before you depart." Histoire advised. "The way to the watery city lies in the ruins of the fourth island. Do not forget to rescue any generals you find along the way."

I slapped my fists. "Okay, let's get over there and get ready to dive!"

* * *

With my chosen three generals, we took the speed boat as we traveled east and arrived at the fourth island. There wasn't a dock, so I had to make do with landing the speed boat along the edge of the beach shore. It wouldn't be going anywhere, but it would be easy enough for me to push it back into the water later.

I looked at Resta who seemed to be much better. "So, are we not far from where the ruin is?"

"It's over to the edge of the north west." Resta answered. "A general city is nearby, so we may have to deal with monsters before we can get there."

"Isn't that what we do almost every day?" Lee-Fi asked.

"It's nothing to complain about." Lid replied. "Let us proceed with the mission."

We walked from the beach shore and over towards one of the general cities, going through this was the only way to get to the ruin on the other side. There were the more familiar monsters to deal with and they were mostly of the mechanical type. Like the bits and one terabyte that stood in our way before we beat it down. We made it past the city and took a left turn, although we did take a quick stop when we saw the city of Lowee in the far distance.

"Just like the other two nations, Lowee is trapped under a powerful dome." Lid commented.

"Ugh, I wish we could just beat it up." Lee-Fi said.

"We'll have to wait until we get the CPUs back." Resta replied. "For now, let's get to the ruin."

We kept going onwards and passing another general city until we reached a run down building that looked like it had seen better days.

"This is the ruin, a passageway that the elven traders used with the oceanids." Resta said.

"But it seems to be heavily guarded." Lid added. "We'll need to use stealth tactics to get in."

"Well, do we have any disguises?" Lee-Fi asked.

"I'm afraid not, using a disguise may not be the most sufficient tactic for this situatin...situaching...ugh, situation!"

I shrugged, I don't think Lid will ever get rid of that mispronunciation issue.

"If only we could use a distraction." Resta said. "It would certainly help us."

Just then, we heard the sound of metal stomping on the grounds nearby. It was a mech walker and it suddenly attacked the security around the ruin. It then turned around and stomped away whilst being pursued by the metal monsters, leaving the way open for us. With how that mech was operated, there was only one general I knew who would use that method...thank you, Generia G.

"The way is clear, let's move." Lee-Fi said.

We rushed out of the hiding spot and ran over to the ruin entrance. When we got inside, the interior was almost like it was brand new.

"Alright, we're in...and I think I hear the sound of water coming from down below." I said.

"But who would use a mech to help us?" Lee-Fi asked.

Lid hummed. "There's only one person who would do that...and she's close by. Come on out, Generia G, I know it's you!"

We then heard footsteps from behind us, we turned around to see the army uniform-wearing general herself.

"Sorry for surprising you. Generia G reporting for duty!" She saluted, smiling at me.. "And it's an honor to see you again, Randy."

I chuckled. "At ease, Generia. I've missed you as well, just like I've missed all of the generals."

She walked up to me and we shared a gentle handshake before a close hug.

"So if you're here, do you know where the others are?" Resta asked.

"Certainly. When we got separated, Vio, Wyn and Poona were with me." Generia answered. "However, during the assault from the bombers, Poona was captured and taken to this ruin. I had been devising a strategy to get her back by having Vio and Wyn deployed on a recon mission, but I haven't heard from them since. I fear that the operation may not be a success."

"Well turn that thought around." I replied. "Because I'm here now and we're going to make sure this mission is accomplished."

"Yes, I can see that now. Then allow to me fight at your side once more."

"Of course. Let us proceed to the watery city, rescue the generals and restore the island by visiting the Temple of Water."

She saluted with a smile. "Acknowledged!"

We walked down the stairway and the sounds of the water travelling by was close, but not to worry about getting soaked. We soon reached the end of the stairs and what we saw was a sight to behold. A very long tunnel was what separated us and the ocean water that was flowing above us.

"Wow! It's so...beautiful." Resta said as we walked through the clear tunnel

"Incredible, to think there would be a secret place like this." Generia added.

"Look at all those fishes." Lee-Fi pointed. "Moru would be so happy if she saw this."

"I think she would more likely scratch at the tunnel to get to them." Lid responded. "Which would not end well."

"Let's just keep on exploring, we've got three generals and a temple to find." I reminded. "Trust me, I wanna see more of this, but we don't have time."

Lee-Fi nodded. "You're right, let's find some enemies."

Not exactly what I was thinking, but that as well since taking out monsters are helping me get stronger still...as if I wasn't strong enough already.

* * *

**Next time! The party explore the submerged water city before finding the Temple of Water and it's awaiting foe.**


	8. Submerged Mayhem

**Right, I've decided that this chapter will be the halfway point in the story, but there's still more to come.**

* * *

Submerged Mayhem

After we reached the end of the long tunnel, we witnessed yet another rare sight.

_BGM: Donkey Kong Country OST - Aquatic Ambiance_

I have seen many kinds of cities, but one that's huge and underwater is something I do not see very often, even in video games.

"Would you look at this place!" I exclaimed. "Is this how the Oceanids lived?"

"An impressive spectacle. If I had the time, I would conduct so much research here." Generia said.

"I'm afraid this isn't the time for your experiments." Lid responded.

"With how vast the city is, maybe we should've brought binoculars." I hummed. "Let's go and find the generals, and then the temple which is close, right?"

"Yes. The Temple of Water appears to be at the far end of the city." Resta replied. "There seems to be a cathedral over there."

"That could be where the Oceanid King ruled. Let's head on to the cathedral, but let's keep an eye out for any stone fragments along the way, we'll need them."

We walked past the broken entrance gate, taking in the sights of the underwater city. It would be much nicer if there weren't any swordfishes, sharks and jellyfishes roaming around, but such is the life of an RPG adventurer. Most of the stores and the houses were all wrecked, it brought me down a little and it made me worry about my apartment back on the homeland. Although, maybe moving here wouldn't be a bad idea after all, cause who knows when something like this might happen again.

I heard Resta gasp, I turned to see her looking inside one of the houses.

"What's that you've found?" I asked.

She was holding onto a framed photo of an oceanid and an elven shaking hands.

"Oh, it's just a photo." She replied.

"It's reminding you of your kind, isn't it?"

"Yes, but between you and me, I see you as my family."

Well, that came from outta nowhere, but if that's what'll help her to stay happy, I won't judge her.

"Hehe, stop, you're flattering me." I rubbed my head.

"No, I'm serious." She put the framed photo down. "I wasn't planning to take it anyway."

"I see, then let's continue."

As we made our way through the streets and past a giant fountain, the cathedral was now becoming clearer to see. There was an entrance gate, but it was guarded by a giant crab that was watching anything that would seem suspicious, and our group would be a prime example of that.

"The Temple of Water is close by." Resta said. "But based on our experience, we will have to confront a bomber and it's machine."

I nodded. "Agreed, the last one gave me a real heck of a fight, and I think the one coming up might do the same."

Lid hummed quietly. "Hmm..."

"What is it?" I asked her.

"Oh, pardon me, Randy. I feel that we are being watched."

I groaned. "So we're not alone...not surprised."

"Where are they?" Lee-Fi asked.

"I detect the presence of an ambush the moment we reach the gates." Lid answered. "We may have to find another way in."

"Well, not that we can do that just yet." Resta added. "Let's find the stone fragments."

We moved away and explored parts of the underwater city and this time, there were a few podiums that had the stone fragments inside. I used the bombs to blow them up and I was worried that the noises would cause whatever is protecting the city to break, but nothing like that happened. We soon had all three stone fragments needed to place into the temple's altar stand once we find it. We made our way back to the fountain statue, but there was now a battle going on.

"Visual sighting confirmed!" Lid spoke. "Vio and Wyn are in the middle of a battle."

"Wait, they're fighting?" Lee-Fi asked. "We need to help them."

"Randy, permission to engage?" Generia said to me.

I nodded. "Granted...let's go and save them!"

We intervened and defeated waves of swordfishes, jellyfishes and sharks that had us surrounded until we defeated them all. But that giant crab was now missing...

"All targets down." Vio said.

"Oh yeah, we won!" Wyn added.

"Vio! Wyn! I'm relived to hear you're safe." Generia replied. "And I have brought someone who has returned to the front lines."

I chuckled at her random line and the two generals gasped.

"Well, long time no see, Randy." Vio greeted. "Good to see you again."

Wyn jumped in excitement before she hugged me. "Yay! You're back! I knew you'd come back!"

"Easy there, I was only away for a year." I replied. "But it does feel great to be missed again."

"Can you give us an update?" Lid asked.

"Yeah, we were in hiding for a while until we heard a few bombs going off." Wyn replied. "We thought this city was gonna get blown up."

"But it seems you were using a bomb, Randy." Vio added.

"I sure am and it's bailed me out of many unfavorable battles so far." I responded with the bomb in hand. "It's unlimited as well, so I don't need to worry about running out."

"So then, shall we proceed to the cathedral?" Generia asked. "We must rescue Poona from the enemy."

"Yeah, let's go inside, the enemy will most likely be expecting us to turn up."

"Let's be careful, everyone." Resta advised.

Now that we had Vio and Wyn back, we walked through the entrance gates and up to the cathedral, I opened the doors and we stood inside when there was silence.

_End of BGM_

Suddenly, a giant crab came from the ceiling and landed on the ground, glaring at us with its claws and teeth out, ready to either strike or trample on us.

"Ack! That giant crab is here!" Wyn exclaimed.

Lee-Fi got into a fighting pose. "Let me at it! I'll beat it up!"

"Well, that's quite the courage you have, but courage will only get you so far!" An enemy voice spoke.

_BGM: Bomberman World OST - Charabomber Battle_

Leaping from behind the throne chair with a trident and a bomb in both hands, it was the fourth bomber we would meet eventually.

"Welcome to my watery domain, intruders!" He laughed. "I am the Aqua Bomber, but those closest to me which you have taken away know me as Coral!"

"Coral...nice name, I'll give you that." I remarked.

"You may think so, but it's not as glorious as watching the destruction of this city that is now my domain. Our master's thirst for vengeance shall forever be quenched!"

"Where is Poona?" Vio asked.

Resta glared at him. "If you lay a hand on her..."

"Oh don't wet yourselves over!" Coral replied. "The slow-speaker is unharmed, but she is trapped and I don't plan to 'burst her bubble', hehehe!"

"Booo, your jokes suck!" Wyn responded.

"I believe you are one to talk, Wyn." Generia muttered.

"However, my powers are no laughing matter." Coral continued. "You, giant crab! Deal with these girls and make sure they never return to the surface! As for you, Randy...if you wish to fight...then follow me..." He then rushed to the back door behind the throne chair.

"Don't worry about us Randy, we'll deal with the bigger foe." Lid said.

"Right, be careful." I replied.

Resta and I rushed after Coral in pursuit, running down a few stairs until we reached a large underground area where there was a pair of familiar doors to the temple, but on the right and trapped inside a giant bubble that was connected to some sort of machine...was the other general we were looking for.

"Poona!" I exclaimed.

"Hehehe, an impressive feat of technology, is it not?" Coral smirked. "The Oceanids were well advanced for thier time, a shame it couldn't last for long. Now then, you are becoming a sting in the tail of our master's plan for this land. I hope you enjoyed exploring this city..."

_BGM: Bomberman World OST - Deadly Bomber Battle_

"...because this will be your watery grave! Come forth, Ikaringer!"

Rising up from the floor came a large metallic octopus and Coral took control of it.

"His powers will mostly be focused on the water element." Resta said. "Stay well clear of what it can do."

I got the bomb ready as it moved around the area, it was certainly quicker than the others I encountered. I got in a few bomb attacks, but then it stopped and launched out several pearls in all directions, giving me a chance to land in a few lucky shots. It was on the move again and I was nearly swept away by its rotating legs that helped moved it around the area. It stopped again and launched a pair of tidal waves on both sides, forcing me to dodge and not get a chance to attack.

As this was going on, I glanced at Resta who was sneaking over to the machine, hoping to find a way to get Poona out of there.

"Hm?! The Elven girl is trying to steal my source of power!"

"Hey, don't turn your back on me." I threw a bomb at him.

That attack however caused major damage to the ledge of the metal octopus and it was stunned for a moment. Resta chanted in her own language and the machine began to suddenly shut down, the bubble then burst into pieces before Poona slowly fell out onto the floor.

Coral turned his attention to Resta again. "No! It cannot be, no!"

"You just made your last mistake!" I threw another bomb at him.

_End of BGM_

That tenth bomb attack was the one that did it. Coral was knocked out as the metal octopus was destroyed. It was the same song and dance at this point. Resta used her magic to seal Coral away inside a crystal so that he would be banished, along with the other three bombers.

"I've lost?! Forgive me, master!" Those were his last words before the crystal shrunk and faded away.

"We did it...it may not have been much, but we've restored peace to the underwater city." Resta smiled.

"Yeah, I'm sure the Oceanids would've wanted justice." I replied. "Now for Poona."

As the other generals arrived, I went over to Poona who started to wake up. I helped her up and it took a moment for her to see me.

_BGM: Trails Of Cold Steel II - Reunion_

"Randy? Is thaaaaaat yoooooou?" She asked in her slow way.

"Yeah, I've returned, Poona." I replied with my arms out. "It's alright now."

She then wrapped her arms around me, I hugged her back. "Hic...welcome baaaaaaack!"

"Randy, we defeated the crab." Lid said. "And it seems you've rescued our missing general."

"You should've seen us, we were like pow this and pow that." Lee-Fi added.

"I'm sure you were on top form." I replied before pulling away. "Before we leave, Poona. There's something we need to do."

"Whaaaaat is it?" She asked.

"Resta, the door?"

She nodded. "Right away."

Resta got the doors open and we entered the Temple of Water, I placed the stone fragments inside the altar stand and the fourth island shook, it seemed that the underwater city was being moved as well, due to the connection from here to the ruin outside. I then saw the fourth spirit in my vision.

_'Salutations, mortal. I am the Spirit of Water and the oceans has told me a marvelous tale. You have not only restored this land to it's normal glory, but you have delivered justice for the Oceanids. If their kind were still alive today, they would be praising you as thier greatest savior. For this generous deed, I bestow you the Ring of Water, drown out the doubts of your strength and wash away the visions of your foes. The last island and the last remaining Elven spirit awaits you.'_

The spirit faded away and I shook my head, didn't want these girls to think I was going mad.

"Well then, would this be a good time to say mission accomplished?" Generia asked.

I nodded. "Yeah, let's return to the mansion."

* * *

The walk back was a little quicker as we got back to the speed boat on the beach shore before returning all the way back to the mansion.

_BGM: Valkyria Chronicles 4 OST - A Moment Of Quiet_

Histoire was all smiles when she heard about what happened on the fourth island.

"I am filled with nothing but praise for you, Randy." She said. "I am almost beginning to feel lost for words."

"Yeah, but seeing an underwater city, I don't think I'll be forgetting that anytime soon." I replied.

"But if I can make a suggestion." Generia said. "Travelling around the island on a boat doesn't seem as quick as we want it to be. If we're going to save Gamarket, we need much more than that."

"Then what should we use to get to places quicker?" Tsunemi asked.

"A flying transport. This mansion has a worn down warehouse, correct?"

"Oh, that place where it's all rusty." Moru said.

"In that case, we'll leave the new means of transport to you, Generia." Histoire replied. "In the meantime, let us rest well. We'll discuss about the final island, its temple and the last three generals we need to find."

"Okay, it's food time!" Wyn said happily as she left the room.

_End of BGM_

As I walked around the island and believing that Gamarket was turning around rather well, I heard the sounds of clashing metal inside the warehouse. I walked inside to see Generia already settling into experimenting and getting to work in making repairs on a worn down looking transport copter.

"Hey there, Generia, is that copter ideal?" I asked.

"Evening Randy." She replied. "If I'm given the amount of time to make repairs to this copter, then it shall work wonders for our traveling."

"I see, what about room arrangements?"

"That won't be an issue. The warehouse has it's own bedroom. It may not be as luxurious as the mansion bedrooms are, but it will do."

I nodded. "Right."

"Oh, just before you go...I have a personal assignment for you." Her face went red. "Will you...accept?"

I could see what she was getting it. Guess I won't be making repairs on that copter after all.

* * *

**Next time! Randy brings Blossom, Tsunemi and Resta over to the fifth and final island to look for the last three generals.**


	9. Minor Moments

**So you might be wondering when the others are gonna find out about Randy having the rings. Very soon is all I can say.**

* * *

Minor Moments

Well, thankfully, I had enough energy to get back to my bedroom by the time everyone else was asleep. It was the next day and my mind was on Noire, she and the other CPUs must know what is really going on in Gamarket now that I'm here. I suppose that can wait until they're actually rescued.

"Good morning, Randy." Histoire greeted. "Can I speak to you alone before the others arrive?"

"Sure, what do you want?" I responded.

"Remember when I explained about how the Elven council members each wore a ring? Well, it may be an unlikely assumption, but have you seen them?"

Looks like she's caught on to what I've seen and heard. "Well..okay, between you and me, I have seen the rings. In fact, I was given them by the spirits whenever I restored an island to its proper place. As for why I've been given them, I have yet to figure that out, but I think the fifth and final temple may have the answer."

"I see, then I shall keep it a secret for now. As I am certain that Resta will find out for herself eventually."

A few minutes passed and all the generals arrived.

"Welcome generals, let us not waste any time." Histoire said. "We have one last island to restore, the one located at the north east."

"That's where Leanbox is." Wyn said.

"We also have three generals left to find." Lid added. "Lady Wac, Little Rain and Ryuuka."

"The final temple is there as well." Resta said. "It's the Temple of Light, and the origins of the Elven civilization can be traced on that island."

"Which could mean bad news for us, since the enemy is bound to be increasing security at this point." I added. "Having three generals with me won't be enough at this point. Generia, how many passengers can the chopper take?"

"I've done my calibrations on the chopper." Generia answered. "The passenger area can hold up to ten people."

"And since you can pilot a chopper, you'll need to drop us off. So I think having five generals with me should be enough."

"Umm, Randy, this may seem selfish of us." Tsunemi said.

"But do you think we can come along?" Blossom asked. "We're missing Ryuuka a lot and-"

I raised my hand at them. "Say no more, I was thinking of you two any way. Resta needs to come along for obvious reasons. Hmm...Estelle, Ein Al, how do you feel about joining me for this final island mission?"

"Oh yeah! We'll be a legendary team!" Estelle replied.

"I shall gladly offer my assistance in vanquishing whatever foe we're fated to meet." Ein Al added.

"Then that's our team of six, raring to go." I declared.

Histoire nodded. "I wish you the best of luck. You're almost there now, and my powers should be able to return soon."

We left the mansion and walked over to the warehouse which was now repaired and the chopper itself looked much better. Generia got in the pilot seat and started it up as the six of us got into the passenger seats. I closed the side door and we strapped in securely before the chopper lifted off the ground and we traveled away from the mansion over across the restored fourth island and then arriving at the fifth island where there was an empty ground for the chopper to land down on.

"We have arrived, Randy!" Generia called. "Good luck to you out there!"

"Will do! Thanks for the ride!" I replied as the six of us got out of the chopper.

Once we were clear from the area, the chopper flew upwards and away from our view.

"If we're going this way, then we'll surely be able to spot Leanbox." I said. "Is the temple nearby?"

"The Temple of Light is hidden away underneath a general city that is ruled by Lady Wac." Resta answered. "But to get there, we'll need to cross along a waterway bridge. The only path available to there is through a village that's run by orphans. It's also home to where the Elvens first began thier civilization."

"So we've got a lot of walking to do, and then some. Then it's time to get moving."

We began our walk away from the open area and through a light forest, but it seemed that we weren't alone. As we carried on walking, we heard the sound of bushed being rustled before a several group of hooded people appeared and they did not look friendly.

"Who are these people?" I asked. "I thought it was just monsters we were dealing with."

Tsunemi gasped. "Randy...those are the hooded bombers! They work for whoever is in charge of the enemy."

"Hooded bombers?! Just like the ones I saw on the first day...damn."

"Randy quick, use the legendary item!" Estelle exclaimed.

"She means the unlimited bomb." Blossom corrected.

"Wait, don't use a bomb in the forest!" Resta said. "That's what they're expecting you to do!"

A bomb...a forest, explosion...could cause fires...damn, she's right.

"Then do we have anything else?" I asked.

Ein Al who had been silent since the encounter, brought out a small bomb. She threw it at the hooded bombers and a puff of smoke appeared.

"Now, let us fall back away from the enemy." She spoke.

We agreed to run away and exit out of the forest until we reached a massive green field with a village just within sight.

"Well now, there's a place I haven't gone to yet." I commented. "So why is the village the only way to get to the other side and reach Leanbox?"

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

_"It is because they took control of most of the generals city ports."_ Histoire answered. _"Because of that issue, transport around the sea has been drastically reduced."_

"Histy? Were you listening in?" I responded.

_"Apologies for not speaking, I didn't wish to interrupt you."_

"I see...any other reason you're calling?"

_"Yes. I can sense one of the three generals nearby, they should be in the village."_

"Got it, we'll go on over and-"

"Randy, look up above!" Tsunemi pointed to the sky.

"Huh?" I looked up and there were a pair of black transport choppers. "Sorry Histy, but looks like an emergency issue has just come up."

_"Very well, I shall wait until you return."_

I ended the call and we ran onwards to the village. But our way was then blocked when several soldiers turned up.

"Halt! You there!" One of them spoke to me. "You do not have clearance to enter the village!"

"Why, because I'm a guy?"

"Randy, I don't think these soldiers are kidding around." Estelle said. "Let's defeat them and get thier EXP!"

But before I could say anything, Estelle and Ein Al were already in battle and they took them down easily. I didn't have the energy to question things like this, better to just let it happen. Once we got inside the village, it was an awful sight. Some of the village homes were being destroyed and the villagers were running for cover.

"This is awful! Why would they do something like this?" Blossom asked.

"It might be to do with the hooded bomber group we shook off earlier." I answered. "Perhaps attacking us wasn't the goal, it was to buy these soldiers some time."

"Why are we exchanging words, when we should be engaged in combat." Ein Al said.

"Oh right, sorry. Let's clear these soldiers out." I got the gauntlets out. "If they're anything like the soldiers we fought at Arfoire's castle, they should pixelate away!"

We charged in and split up, protecting the villagers that were hiding away and dealing some justice to the soldiers that were attacking. When I defeated a solider, it pixelated away, so it was just like I thought. Whoever is behind all this must be using whatever source is left from the castle to create these soldiers. I then saw a stray soldier who was about to shoot a young villager, I was about to run over there when I saw the solider being knocked out by a wine bottle.

_BGM: Trails Of Cold Steel II - Reunion_

The last soldier was gone and I could see the general who would most likely use a wine bottle to defeat monsters.

"Well, now there's a face I didn't think I would see again." She said.

I smiled back. "Only you would use a wine bottle for fighting, Ryuuka. Once I saw that bottle flying, I knew it was you right away."

"Yeah, I guess you got me. But seriously, it's good to see you again." She hugged me and pecked me on the cheek. "So where are my girls?"

"Ryuuka!" Tsunemi and Blossom said together before they ran over to hug her.

"The traces of evil has been cleansed from this village." Ein Al said.

"But it's gonna take some time to clean this up." Estelle added.

Resta smiled. "But the most important thing is that we found Ryuuka."

"We sure did...oh Ryuuka, have you heard about any stone fragments?" I asked her. "We're looking for three that are on this island?"

"Oh, is that what they're called?" She responded before she gave me something. "Is that what it is?"

"Yes, that's a stone fragment. We need two more." Resta replied.

Ryuuka nodded. "If you're looking for the other two, Little Rain and Lady Wac have one each."

"So we have to find them if we wanna get to the Temple of Light." I replied. "Where's Little Rain?"

"Well, I should tell you a little something." Ryuuka answered. "It was a while later, after I got separated from Blossom and Tsunemi. I bumped into Little Rain who came with me and we met up with Lady Wac who had to leave her city behind. We stayed together for a while, but when we saw the three pieces laying outside an enemy outpost somewhere, we took one each and split up before the enemy discovered they were missing. They've been on the hunt for these ever since. I never expected them to attack this village though."

"So they'll go at any length to achieve thier goal, no matter what or who stands in thier way."

"What about you, Ryuuka? Did you come here by chance?" Resta asked.

"Yeah, it was just luck that I found this village. But don't worry about it, these orphans can repair this place, so I'm free to go with you."

"Of course, we're here to rescue you after all." I replied. "Then let's leave the village and carry onwards to the next checkpoint."

"That means Team Planeptune is back together, right?" Tsunemi asked.

"Yeah, so we can do the chant now." Ryuuka responded. "Ready you two?"

Blossom and Tsunemi nodded and then on the count of three, they spoke two words at the same time.

"Planeptune Power!"

Wow...that was cheesy...

* * *

_BGM: __Octopath Traveler OST - The Flatlands_

We left the village through the other side and made the walk across the big fields whilst catching up on what had been going on the other islands thanks to me. We had to make a few stops along way for peaceful and battle reasons combined. After traveling past another general city, we came across a sandy beach area. In the distance was a general city and the city of Leanbox itself that was just beyond it.

But we had another problem.

"Huh? There's no walkway here." I said. "What happened to it?"

"They most likely removed it when the master's pet took over the islands." Ryuuka answered.

"Master's pet?" Estelle echoed.

"Oh, there's a giant purple dragon that flies around here. I guess things have changed because of what's happened on the other islands."

"Well, that would make sense." I replied. "Their plans are failing, so of course they would have to make drastic changes to try and stop us."

"But how are we supposed to cross?" Tsunemi asked.

I took a long sigh, maybe one of the rings could work. "I think this might be the answer." I brought out the ring of water.

"Huh? Is that a ring?" Blossom asked. "Where did you get that?"

_End of BGM_

I walked over to the water, put the ring on and raised it towards the sea. Suddenly, waves began to form into a watery wall before it was moved aside to reveal a sturdy wooden pathway that was hidden well under the water. Looks like these rings could be the answer to clearing an obstacle that's in my way.

"Woah! The water just moved aside?" Estelle asked. "Is that ring a legendary item?"

"You could say that..." I answered before putting it away. "...I'll explain later, but I'd rather focus on the more important issue."

Resta nodded. "Alright, I'll remember to ask you later."

We rushed across the pathway cause I didn't know how long it would be before the waves would come back down. The rings of earth, wind and fire may also be helpful to me and something I would be willing to share about once the generals are all reunited. The next part of restoring Gamarket cannot be far off now.

* * *

**Next time! The party find Little Rain before they encounter a dragon that holds Lady Wac hostage.**


	10. Dragon Conquest

**The second half of the fifth island mission reaches its conclusion with what else? A dragon encounter!**

* * *

Dragon Conquest

Once we crossed to the other side of the sturdy pathway, the waves behind us came falling down.

"Well, there goes our way back." I said. "We'll have to contact Generia to pick us up after this."

"As long as she doesn't fly over the tower." Tsunemi added. "That wouldn't end well for her."

"Nah, she's too smart for that. Anyways, let's head over to Lady Wac's city for clues."

We walked onwards to the city and I wasn't even surprised anymore. The city was overrun by those checkered-shirt wearing dudes, walking bytes and a few of those killachines roaming near a giant house that had windows shaped like that pac-man character. That had to be Lady Wac's home. We charged in cause why the heck not, it worked before. When the coast was clear, I went inside the house expecting to find Lady Wac, but it turned out to be someone else who was tied down with rope.

"Huh? Has someone come to rescue me?" She asked, waking up.

"Little Rain! Are you okay?" I responded before finding the knot of the rope behind her back and untied it.

Her face lit up. "Randy? Oh my, so you have come back to us."

"Too right I have. I can't just sit back and let all you beautiful girls be captured."

She then got up and went over to a table to retrieve her staff as well as a stone fragment.

"I hear that you have been needing these to help you in your quest."

"Yeah, good job on keeping hold of it." I replied.

"And also, welcome back, Randy."

Little Rain gave me a quick hug before we left Lady Wac's home.

"Little Rain, are you alright?" Resta asked.

"I feel a little tired, but I'll get better." Little Rain answered. "If you're looking for Lady Wac, she was taken away by a giant dragon who's made a home on the small mountains that are on the other side of Leanbox. She has the last stone fragment you're looking for."

"Then we have our next destination." I declared. "What about the Temple Of Light?"

"Forgive me Randy, I thought it was located here because it was north to where we are, but I was wrong." Resta replied. "The Temple of Light is much further ahead, past Leanbox, possibly underneath the mountains."

"It's okay, we all have our off-days." Ryuuka said.

"Alright, time to go slay a dragon!" Estelle exclaimed. "That is the legendary dream for adventurers like me!"

Blossom sighed. "I wish you would give that word a rest, someday."

I shook my head at the scene. "Anyways, let's try to avoid any pointless battles until we get to the mountains beyond Leanbox."

_BGM: Serious Sam II OST - Coast To Cost_

They nodded and we left Lady Wac's city and as we traveled onwards through the clear path, things were a little quiet. I assumed that the majority of the foes were more focused in defending the more important places like the four big nation cities and the tower in the centre of the giant mountains. We soon passed Leanbox, but we were far away from it for cautious reasons. We eventually made it to the mountains, and there was a valleyway hidden behind a giant hedge.

"Well, here we are at the mountains." I said. "Are we close to the temple?"

"It's close by, we need to find a cave entrance to get to it." Resta answered. "But before that, we need to find Lady Wac."

We pushed the hedge aside and walked along the valley pathway and there was nothing of interest until we saw an entrance to a cave on the left, but on the right was a pathway that lead to massive open area which had remains of some kind of arena building, like a colosseum of sorts.

"Hmm, we may be about to enter a boss battle." Estelle said. "I can feel it."

"She is right." Ein Al agreed. "I feel the presence of a dangerous foe from among the wind."

"Okay, so if we're going there, we'll need to be fully prepared." I replied.

"And what's more, we won't be dealing with a bomber this time." Resta said.

Blossom hummed. "But if the purple dragon is a pet of the enemy, we'll have to defeat it."

"Yes, we must overcome the foe and save the last general." Tsunemi added.

"Come on girls, let's make this count." I declared.

As the girls got ready, I checked my gear before turning right and walking to the open area. We were now near the ruined remains of a colosseum and in the middle was a tall podium with a bird cage at the top that was big enough to fit a human inside. Speaking of which...we found her, but she was missing her floating ball that she would sit on.

"Oh my goddess! I'm so bored!" She complained. "When am I gonna get my next meal? That dragon sure likes to keep me waiting."

As we got closer to the centre, Lady Wac looked at us.

"Oh ho, what's this? I see many young girls coming to save me." She then gasped. "Randy? Is that you, young man?"

"It sure is, Lady Wac." I answered. "Just hold on, we'll get you out of there."

_End of BGM_

"You will do no such thing under my watch!" A low voice intervened.

_BGM: Dragon Quest VIII OST - Major Boss Theme_

Just then, a flying purple dragon entered the fray and glared at us, it looked a lot meaner than I expected.

"What took you so long, draggy?" Lady Wac asked. "I was getting bored of you coming back."

"Must you continue to annoy me?!" He roared. "Ahhh, I see you have companions who dare to save you."

"Why I sure do." She remarked. "Perhaps if they defeat you, that will satisfy my hunger for freedom."

"Allow me to introduce myself! I am Glyder, the mighty dragon who serves this land's new master." He spoke to us. "I am already aware of your continued interference in the master's plans. You may have overcome his four loyal bombers, but the temple you seek shall not be opened until you prove your strength against my might."

"Do be careful, children." Lady Wac warned. "He's a lot stronger than his name suggests."

"Your flattery will not earn you any favors. Now be silent as I welcome them to the sweet embrace of their demise!"

"It's coming for us!" I exclaimed. "Get ready!"

It roared as we ended up in a battle, I could only think of this one as a bit on the cliche side, but it is what it is. Joking aside, this was a numbers game, we had the numbers, but the amount of strength to beat this Glyder dragon was something I hoped was greater than his. Estelle and Ein Al were already getting a few attacks in whilst Resta and Little Rain stood well back, ensuring that we would be fully healed everytime the dragon struck back. Team Planeptune had thier own method to help, a rapier is one thing, but I still couldn't get over the fact that a megaphone and a bottle are used as weapons, oh well, no time for details.

As it spewed out a flame attack, I almost got caught in the fire.

"It's still going?" I asked, somewhat tired. "Are we facing this dragon on a hard difficulty setting?"

"It must be using a source of power to keep fighting." Resta answered.

"Oh, I almost forgot." Lady Wac called. "That naughty dragon swallowed my precious floating hopper. Won't you be a dear and get it back for me?"

As the dragon opened his mouth to attack again, I had a cunning idea. I jumped up and threw the bomb at its eyes.

"Argh! What kind of magic did you use?! My vision is blinded!"

"That was a surprise gift." I smirked. "And I have another one for you!"

I jumped up again and threw the bomb in its mouth, the dragon gulped it, wondering what that was until a boom rumbled inside its stomach. The scales which had been showing various glowing colours immediately stopped. We all caught on to the same idea, it was weakened so now we could do some serious damage. We all charged in to attack at the same time until the dragon began to shiver violently.

_End of BGM_

We dashed away as it roared even louder before it stumbled and fell to the side.

"That woman...how dare she...expose my weakness..." He growled lightly. "I underestimated the numbers...but my master...will not repeat...this fatal...mistake..."

The dragon breathed its last breath and its body faded away, leaving a skeleton behind and a red hopper. I went over to get the hopper and bring it to Lady Wac, there was also a key and I used that to unlock a padlock that was at the bottom of the pole. The pole then moved downwards into the ground before the bird cage was on the ground and the door opened. Lady Wac was free and she was smiling as she got on her hopper, happy to be floating once again.

_BGM: Dragon Quest VIII OST - Over The Sorrow_

"Goodness young man, how long did you plan to make me wait?" She asked.

"It's been a long time, Lady Wac." I replied, holding her hands. "Sorry to keep you waiting. But I had to go to other places like a hero in waiting, you know."

"We're so glad that you're okay." Blossom said. "We came a long way to find you."

"So I have heard. But before we go anywhere, will you make it up to me, Randy?"

I chuckled before I pecked her on the cheek.

Lady Wac blushed. "Hmhm, thank you."

"So, do you still have that stone?" Ryuuka asked.

"Of course, there was no way I would give it to that brute."

"That means we can enter the temple." Estelle said.

"The journey is far from over." Ein Al added.

Resta nodded. "Yes, now follow me to the Temple of Light."

We left the open area and back to the valley pathway, we then took a left turn to the cave entrance. Walking through the cave tunnel, we reached a pair of doors, Resta got them open and we entered the Temple of Light, this would be the fifth and final temple. I placed the stone fragments inside the alter stand and felt the island move, I hoped this would be the last time I would have to do this, cause the shaking was getting on my nerves. At least there was a spirit to calm me down.

_'Hale and well met, mortal. I am the Spirit of Light, and the last of the spirits you seek. You have earned my eternal gratitude for not only delivering justice for the other spirits, but for restoring this island that was once home to where our kind began its time of existence. I bestow you the final ring, the Ring of Light. Use it to shine against the darkness, object or foe, that aims to interfere with your path to glory.'_

I felt the ring land in my pocket, but then I was met with all five of them at once.

_'With all of us five spirits now laid to rest, we are convinced that you are ready to bring peace to the land. Our ancient foe, Bagura, will not hold back once you enter his domain. Use the rings we have granted you and be ready for your greatest battle that is yet to come. Farewell, brave mortal.'_

_End of BGM_

I shook my head and we left the temple to find a big area to call for Generia to pick us all up and return to the mansion.

* * *

The start of the evening had just arrived when we got back, we were in the entrance hall since the study room ended up being too small to fit all of us in.

_BGM: Trails Of Cold Steel OST - Evening Moments_

"Well, I would call this a good wrap up, wouldn't you say." I said, whilst feeling very proud of myself.

"Yes indeed, you have done phenomenal in your task. \\(^_^)/" Histoire praised.

"Hehe, it's so great to see all of us at once." Ai said.

"Yeah, we're all back together again." Ryuuka added.

Resta sighed. "I am filled with happiness as well. Gamarket is now one big island again, the temples should eventually bury themselves into the earth soon."

"That means our showdown with the legendary foe is coming up." Estelle said.

"But we have one other major objective." Lid reminded. "Let's not forget the goddesses."

"Indeed." Histoire nodded. "Now that we have gathered all of the generals, it is time to proceed with phase two of our plan to restore Gamarket."

"So we'll be proceeding with finding the CPUs, I assume?" Generia asked.

"And there's one part of the island we haven't explored yet." Saori said.

"That would be the island where there's a prison in place." I added. "How secure are we talking about here?"

"My last report details that there are numerous patrols around the outside and inside the prison walls." Lid answered.

"From what I was able to gather, there is a dock in place, but it's under very high security with searchlights around the island." Generia added. "Going there without a fool-proof plan would be a disaster."

"Yeah, but I think we can discuss that tomorrow. I'm tired already." Blossom said.

"Then let's have a generals celebration!" Ai said. "We totally deserve one."

"Yeah, we need to have some fun." Moru agreed.

Poona nodded. "Loooots of fuuuuuun!"

"I suppose we've earned the right to lay our guard down for the night." Sango said.

"But we can't forget our leading man who found all of us." Lady Wac added. "You're invited as well."

"As if you need to, you can count me in anyway." I replied. "I'm sure you're okay with this, Histy?"

Histoire nodded. "Of course, you have all earned this moment. But be sure to not overdo it with the celebration, we have to prepare for the rescue operation!"

Everyone cheered and we made preparations for our generals celebration that was underway with a large buffet and a performance from Ai in the theater hall. As I was watching the performance, I saw Ryuuka walk up to me before taking my hand.

"Huh? Where are we going?" I asked.

"Just follow me, you'll see." She replied.

_End of BGM_

We walked upwards to one of the bedrooms she was sharing with, Tsunemi and Blossom were in the room as well.

"There you are, Randy." Blossom said. "We have a request for you."

"We want to say thank you, but we believe that won't be enough." Tsunemi added before blushing. "So we came up with an idea."

"Randy...how do you feel in having the 'Planeptune Special'?" Ryuuka asked, smirking at me.

I gulped...I don't think I'll be going anywhere else for the rest of the night.

* * *

**Hehe, I kinda like it when I say something suggestive from time to time. ;)**

**Next time! With all of the generals reunited, the time has come to rescue the CPUs.**


	11. Randy To The Rescue

**I'm sure the CPUs have been waiting for a long time to appear in the sequel, but here we go...time to break them out!**

* * *

Randy To The Rescue

"Ngh...my head." I groaned the moment I woke up. "Is this what a hangover feels like?"

I then noticed that I was still in the Team Planeptune's room with Tsunemi cuddling up to me, whilst Ryuuka and Blossom were sleeping in another bed. As much as I wanted to know why that happened, I didn't want to make myself feel more redder. I slowly got up and picked up my clothing before dressing up and quietly leaving the room. When I got breakfast in the dining hall, I could see that a part of the table was filled with empty plates, and Lady Wac was nearby.

"Morning, Lady Wac." I greeted. "Is this your handiwork?"

"Good morning, Randy." She replied. "Naturally, a lady needs to be well fed before carrying out her duties."

"Such as looking after citizens in a city, I remember."

After eating breakfast, I met Histoire at the entrance hall, all the generals later on joined, along with IF and Compa since this was a major discussion.

"Morning everyone, are we ready?" Histoire asked.

"Definitely, Randy and the Generals are reporting for duty!" I answered. "Huh? You've shrunk?"

"Oh, that is right. During the night when you were all asleep, most of my powers returned and now, I've gone back to being tiny again."

"Possibly because of the whole island being restored now. When everyone else turns up, they're gonna be surprised."

"Sorry if we're late." Blossom said as she, Tsunemi and Ryuuka turned up. "It took us a little longer to do our hair."

"Why were you arriving late?" Generia asked.

The three of them blushed whilst I kept my face well hidden from their gazes.

"Putting that aside, we're here as well." IF said.

"Yessy. Did you want to talk to us?" Compa asked.

"I believe all of you need to be involved as this will be a critical mission." Histoire replied. "As we already are aware. The CPUs remain captive on a prison island that is nearby the mountains. However, it seems it will not be simple to reach there. (T_T)"

"And even with our abilities, we can't do much without setting off many alarms." Lid added. "However, the island itself is not invincible."

"Members from the guild I work at gave me a report earlier." IF said. "There is a nearby outpost that's on the main Gamarket island, they have a roadway they constructed which has a supply truck which travels from the outpost to the prison island and then back."

"So if we can sneak into the outpost and find that supply truck, we may be able to hitch a ride." I pondered. "In that case, I would need a small team of Generals to go with me, since I have the rings with me."

"Oh, I was about to mention that." Resta said. "What can you tell us about those?"

"They're the rings I got from each of the five spirits everytime one of the islands moved back to the mountains. You may think I'm crazy, but I saw it with my own eyes. They each gave me one of the five rings and they said it should be used to eliminate obstacles, regardless of object or person." I showed the rings to Histoire.

She gasped. "Yes, this confirms the legends! \\(O_O)/ You now possess the rings of the Elven Council, that means you are more than ready for this."

"As if I wasn't already." I rubbed my head. "Anyways, shall we decide teams?"

"Well, Compa and I won't be part of it." IF said. "We've done our part and besides, we need to watch over our stores."

"I've made plenty of healing items, come and see me if you want them." Compa added.

"Right...then let's decide the teams." I thought for a moment on mine. "Whilst I go find a disguise, I'll need one if I'm gonna get the rest of you inside."

"That won't be an issue." Lid said as she handed over a long cloak that had a logo on the back. "It's a cloak that belongs to one of the hooded bombers."

"Where did you get that?" Ai asked.

"Well, Moru can be very quick on her feet when it comes to stealing what we need."

Moru giggled a little.

"Hmm, looks good on me." I put the hooded cloak on. "Now I look like one of them, I hope this works."

"We'll know sooner or later." Generia said. "Now then, you ready to depart?"

"I sure am..." I then looked at the generals. "Wish me luck, girls."

"Be extremely aware." Histoire warned. "With the enemy's influence on Gamarket weakening, there is no telling on what they'll do next."

I nodded and with my gauntlets and the unlimited bomb ready, I got a ride on Generia's copter which took over the main island before reaching an outpost in the distance. The copter landed down and I got off it before the copter flew away, I knew Generia was going straight back to get the generals deployed once I find a way into the outpost. Once I approached the roadway that led to the outpost gates, the time put the disguise to good use had arrived.

_BGM: Command & Conquer OST - Depth Charge_

I wrapped the cloak around me and slowly walked to the entrance gate where a pair of security guards were standing by.

"Greetings hooded bomber, what's your affiliation?" One of them asked.

"I have come to report to the prison warden in regards to an emergency." I answered with a completely different voice. "There has been a security breach at a nearby supply base."

"The supply base? Isn't that where we're keeping the share crystals stored for the tower?" The other soldier asked.

"If there has been a breach, we'll need to report this." The first solider said. "You may enter, see the warden and ensure he knows of this. We may need to tighten security around the prison island just to be sure."

"But isn't the island secure enough as it is?"

"Quite griping and let's get to it!"

"Oh! Yes! Let's go!"

The pair of soldiers got into a jeep and they rode off as the gates opened. I walked inside and spotted the supply truck, there was no one guarding it. I sneakfully got into the back and waited for someone to come in and drive the truck over. I then heard an interesting conversation before a crate of supplies was thrown in.

"That should be the last of them, time to haul out." One of them said as the truck started moving.

"I hope those bombers know what they're doing with these. As if their boss wasn't creepy enough."

I hummed silently, they must be talking about Bagura. "Yeah, I know what you mean. One look at him and you wouldn't even dare to grow a beard ever again."

"Is it also true that he's built an underground elevator that goes right to the bottom of the mountain?"

"First I've heard of it, Gamarket sure is weird."

"Not as weird as what we've been hearing."

"Well, it doesn't matter anyways. Once thier boss gets what he wants, we'll get a big paycheck."

The conversation stopped, but what were they talking about in regards to the bottom of the mountain...no, it couldn't be. I shook that scenario out of my head and kept silent as the truck kept moving until it stopped. I guess I was now outside the main entrance to Prison Island.

"Halt, we must check your vehicle."

"At ease, solider. It's just the supplies the warden ordered for us. Bring the truck over there, and I'll send one of the guys to unload it shortly."

The truck moved again and I looked at the back to see the main entrance gates closing. The truck then stopped once more and the two soldiers got out before walking away. Once I was sure the place was clear, I got out of the truck and found a corner to hide in. Lid was right, this place is crawling with security. At least the searchlights are monitoring the outside and not the inside. I was in the supply area and when I saw a couple of guys in maintenance attire, I realized that if I tried to use this bomb, the explosion would be heard miles away and the whole island would be on high alert.

I guess the alternative would be to use it as a knockout weapon, but I have my gauntlets, so maybe I'll use those instead. I waited until one of them got close to a large container that I was hiding behind and then...

*BASH*

"Ooof!"

I bashed him in the face and he was out cold.

"Sorry buddy, can't let anyone see me just yet." I muttered before dragging him away to a hiding spot. "Well, looks like you were holding a key, I'll take that."

I grabbed the key and when the other guy was far away, I snuck over to the side door and unlocked it before opening the door and closing it behind me. I threw the key into a corner since I had no further use for it. Now I was inside the prison building itself, time to find the prison warden and get the master key. Prison wardens always have a master key for just in case, it's tactical espionage logic I tell you.

"Histoire, can you hear me?" I made a call. "I'm inside."

_"I can hear you Randy...unfortunately, the prison's network is interfering with our signal."_ She answered. _"My advise is to find a security office and shut down the alert system, watch out for cameras and finally, find the CPUs and rescue them."_

I ended the call and looked around, there were a couple of hooded bombers walking around the hallways. I got into character and slowly walked past a hooded bomber who nodded at me, I nodded in return and carried on walking. Guess they don't suspect a thing. I found a stairway and walked upwards to another floor to find a huge office that had a security camera the top of the door and a pair of soldiers talking.

"Hey, did you catch a glimpse of those girls when we were patrolling down there? Hoo-boy!" One soldier said.

"That blonde one is hot." The other solider replied.

He laughed. "Heh, I'm more fond of the one with the twintails."

"Meh, twintails are so 1994. You can't go wrong with a blonde girl, they do have more fun."

"Sure, if you like a blonde girl who could pass off as a movie star from the 80s, that's your call."

They started walking off. "She's not a movie star, she's a goddess from heaven!"

"At least they're not like that spiky purple haired brat...and that other one whose always mad, what's her problem?"

"Beats me, but when this is over, I'm calling dibs on the blonde."

"Fine by me...I'll take the twin tailed girl and no one can stop me."

They were obviously talking about the CPUs. That guy thinks he has a shot with Noire, not if I have anything to say about it. I walked into the office and there was just one guy who was looking at all the monitors that showed various places of the entire building. I took out the bomb and instead of having it explode, I chucked it right at the guard's head and he fell off the chair. I picked up the bomb and dragged the unconscious guard into the restroom that was next to the security system panel.

I took the hood down and looked at the monitors. "Alright, time to see where the CPUs are." I looked at each monitors and switched through each channel until I stopped at one which showed a small prison ward which had four girls strapped onto the wall in chains. "The CPUs! Looks like they're in the basement floor. And it seems the gates can only be operated from the warden's office which is up another floor. At least I can shut the monitor system down."

I went over to the system and pulled a lever that shut down all of the monitors, those cameras would be off as well. I left the security office and found the stairs to the third floor where in front of was a much bigger office that had a few soldiers and a prison warden who seemed to be in a bad mood.

"I don't care what it takes, just get those supplies into the basement pronto! I've had it up to here with waiting for them!"

"Yes, sir!" The soldiers replied before they left the office.

I hid in a corner and waited till they were gone, I then went inside, only to see the warden looking at me.

"What the hell are you doing here, stray bomber? You're supposed to be patrolling the outer perimeter, get back to your post!"

"Sorry, but I have official orders from our master." I replied as I readied my gauntlets.

"Huh? What the hell does that freak show want?"

I smirked a little. "He wants you to have pleasant dreams..."

I then laid a few blows that knocked him out. Seems the warden was just all talk and no action. I grabbed the master key from his belt and then pressed a button on the security desk which shut down the alert system which would prevent the base from sounding off everywhere. I dragged the knocked out warden to a corner since there was no rest room, I would have a little bit of time before he would eventually be found.

I left the warden office and went down the stairs, passing the second and first floors before walking past a cafeteria and then seeing another stairway going down. I walked downwards and now I was in the basement floor. I walked up to a locked door which required a master key. I unlocked the hatch next to it and opened it to see a button that opened the doors. I was walking along a long hallway and I could see a few storage rooms.

_End of BGM_

I then walked into a very large container area where a small prison ward was just beyond here, but everything was quiet...way too quiet. Once I walked further, I noticed a small crystal floating in the middle of the room. It look similar to the sharicite crystal that's underneath the Lastation's basilicom. I had a feeling that this could be a trap, but I might as well fall for it cause that's how it always goes in events like this. When I walked closer, it suddenly vanished.

_BGM: Bomberman World OST - Interplanetary Vortex_

But then, a giant hologram image appeared, showing a strange looking man with a long beard and a villain cape.

"Well, isn't this a surprise? The man who brought back the islands together is now going around, trying to stop me."

"So you're the guy the bombers mentioned?" I responded before throwing the hooded cloak away, since it was no use at this point.

"Well deduced. I am Bagura, the Ultimate Bomber who plans to dominate this land and beyond! To think that you were able to defeat every other bomber that stood in your way. But do be honest, it would not be possible, if it weren't for that meddling elven girl. Would you agree?"

"True, if Resta wasn't with me, then I wouldn't have made it this far." I then glared at him. "But this isn't just about her, it's about all of the generals. They don't like what you did to Gamarket, so it was no surprise that they agreed to stop your plans as well."

"Hah! Well I trust that you have enjoyed your journey and I will give you some credit for making it this far. But this is where I plan to make sure, it ends. I cannot let you interfere anymore, and I certainly do not approve of you trying to rescue the CPUs, they are the ultimate threat to my goals."

"So what can you do? You're just a hologram." I smirked. "If you wanna be serious, come and say it to me in person."

"Hmph! You have a lot of work to do on your humor, so-called hero! But I do have something for you...allow me to bring forth a mechanical foe I had the privilege of acquiring from another dimension."

The room began to rumble and then, a pair of very large side doors opened at the far end and out came a giant robot with a purple crystal stored in the middle. Looks like the possible scenario was becoming real. Bagura must be using the remains of that cursed crystal from under the mountains to do something sinister. But that can wait until later, I've gotta take down this robot and save the CPUs.

_End of BGM_

"I have the power of that cursed crystal to thank for. Survive against Hugo...if you dare. Hahahahaha!" The hologram vanished.

*ENEMY INTRUDER SIGHTED*

*PROCEED TO ELIMINATE HOSTILE"

"Oh shit!" I exclaimed as I got the bomb ready for a fight.

_BGM: Serious Sam 2 OST - Freezepad Fight (Hugo Theme)_

It stomped towards me as I tried to run away and when it stopped at a storage shelf, it knocked it down easily, this storage area was fast becoming more like a giant empty warehouse with nothing but just me and the robot. I threw one at it and it was was stunned for a few seconds before it moved again. It fired several rockets at me and I had to dodge like crazy. The rockets hit the walls and they were bent slightly. If I don't find a way to end this, this could inadvertently cause this whole building to fall apart under the weight of the ground level on this island.

When I threw a bomb at the center where the crystal was, it staggered and fell down. I could then see what I was looking for, a weak point which was the tube where the purple crystal was protected. I threw a bomb at it and jumped away before watching the robot took serious damage. The robot then suddenly went haywire as it released several weapons, attacking the warehouse and this was causing the floor to shake a lot.

I threw several bombs at the legs until the feet broke off and I thought it would be over, but the robot kept going. With the legs lost, it began to levitate and fly around the place. It stopped and charged at me with full force, I dodged and it crashed into the wall, being stunned for a moment and giving me a chance to land in a bomb attack. I kept this up at least three more times until it spoke out more robotic messages.

_End of BGM_

*MAIN SYSTEMS OVERHEATING*

*CANNOT MAINTAIN CURRENT STATUS*

*ACTIVATE SELF DESTRUCT SEQUENCE*

Then...it suddenly exploded into several pieces, I sadly got caught with one of them and I flew across to the other side of the warehouse and through the doors that were knocked off the hinges and the I last thing I saw before being knocked out was the voice of two familiar CPUs...

"Goodness, what just happened?"

"Hey...is that the protagonist of this story?"

* * *

**Dun Dun Duuun! You know the rest...**

**Next time! The whole group celebrates before Randy and Noire have thier long overdue alone time. ;)**


	12. Long Overdue Reunion (Lemon Chapter)

**Alright folks, here's the part where I know many people were expecting to happen at some point. **

**This chapter will contain lemon action, so feel free to ignore it if you're not fond of that. **

* * *

Long Overdue Reunion (Lemon Chapter)

I had no idea how long I was out, but I was hearing a familiar voice in my head.

"Oh, mister protag, wakey wakey!"

"Hm?"

I opened my eyes and I got up to realize that I was no longer in that prison building, I was in my bedroom mansion.

I looked to my left to see the four CPUs standing close by.

"You okay there, buddy? You still out cold or what?"

"Are you sure don't want to rest some more?" Vert asked. "That was quite a nasty bump you took."

"Nah, I've had worse, and thanks for calling me the protag." I rubbed my head and got out of bed. "Least I didn't get my clothes ripped."

I then saw Blanc who tapped on Noire's shoulder, as if to encourage her to step forward.

"Go on Noire, you've waited a long time to see him." Blanc said. "As have the rest of us."

_BGM: Trails Of Cold Steel II OST - Reunion_

"Randy...it's really you." Noire said quietly.

I gasped before smiling happily. "Oh yeah...I'm back, Noire."

The other girls stood back as Noire leaped into my arms and I caught her, spinning around a little before putting her down and we pressed our lips together. She hugged me tight at the end of our kiss and I did the same. I hear her sniffing and whimper a little. I didn't need to say anything, she missed me so much and so did I.

"Welcome back, Randy..." She cried. "...I've missed you so much!"

"Yeah, I've missed you as well. So much..." I then looked at the other three. "And the same goes for you three, it's great to see you three."

"Well, it's about time for us to take the spotlight." Neptune said. "Wouldn't you agree, girls?"

"Maybe, as long as you don't go out of control." Blanc replied.

Neptune pointed at herself. "Me? I would never go out of control."

"Now we know that's not exactly true." Vert said, smiling at me. "But joking aside, welcome back Randy."

"Yeah, welcome back." Blanc nodded in agreement.

"Sooo, what actually happened?" I asked whilst still hugging Noire.

"Well, after you faded out, the generals came by and freed us." Vert explained. "Thanks to you in shutting down most of the prison's security, rescuing us turned out to be the easiest part."

"The tough part was carrying you out of the building." Blanc added. "Until we had you inside Generia's copter."

"You're a very popular guy, you know?" Neptune winked. "I think you even have some fans who are taking a liking to you."

"That's a bit too meta for me, don't you think?" I responded. "So what happens now?"

_End of BGM_

"Oh, we're having a break for the rest of today." Blanc replied. "It's still the late afternoon."

"So I was out for a few hours, I guess it could've been worse."

Noire and I pulled away but I held her hand, with locking fingers and all.

"I guess you're still the same as ever." Noire said, wiping her eyes. "But I can also see that you've changed a lot since last year."

"Yeah, I've mellowed quite a lot back home." I replied. "But I still have the slight tendency to be a little flirty and playful."

Noire glared at me. "Yeah...so I've heard."

I laughed nervously. "Uhhh, please don't be mad."

"Well, I'd much rather focus on the more important matter."

"Yeah, how are we gonna get my Planeptune back?" Neptune asked before Vert and Blanc glared at her. "Uh, I mean, how are we gonna get our cities back?"

"I'm sure Histoire will have something in mind." I assured. "By the way, do we need to see her?"

"Yeah, she said the moment you wake up, she wanted to talk to all of us." Noire replied. "So let's go together."

"Right, together."

We left my bedroom and made our way to the dining hall where Histoire and the generals were waiting.

_BGM: Hyperdimension Neptunia OST - Lite Light_

"Good morning Randy, you're looking well rested. (^_^)" Histoire said.

"Well, that's what getting knocked out does for you." I shrugged. "So has anything changed?"

"Just a little. I've explained to the CPUs what has happened while they were held captive, so they are fully aware of the situation."

"Darn tootin'!" Neptune responded. "We finally made our comeback in the sequel and we're not gonna let it go!"

"Shut up, Neptune..." Blanc sighed.

"Yikes!"

"Now then, with the CPUs rescued, I believe we have earned a moment of rest." Histoire said. "We can also make preparations for the final phase. Our next goal is to free and liberate the four nations cities. Lastation is the closest, so it would be wise to start there, we will then go around the island to liberate Planeptune, Leanbox and Lowee."

"Bleh, can we just go to Planeptune now?" Neptune complained.

Histoire smiled at her with a creepy tone. "What was that, Neptune?"

"Oh! N-n-nothing, I said nothing!"

"Neptune, it would probably be wise to be quiet for a while." Vert said.

"Fine..."

"No matter the situation, our CPU never changes." Ryuuka said.

"Yes, I don't think I've seen lady Neptune think of anything else except what's important to her." Tsunemi added.

Blossom nodded. "I'm certain that friendship is at the top of the list."

"B'awww shucks, you ladies still adore little ol' me." Neptune replied.

"So we get to rest for a while!" Compa said. "Yay!"

"That sounds kinda nice, I bet you all are pooped." IF added.

"How shall we enjoy the rest of today?" Sango asked.

"How about a duet?" Ai suggested. "What do you think, Tsunemi?"

Tsunemi blinked. "You mean you..want to sing a duet with me?"

"Yeah! I'll make it totally fun for everyone!"

"I beeeet it would be reeeeeally goooood." Poona said.

"Wait, didn't we already have a performance?" Wyn asked.

"Yeah, but this time the CPUs are with us and I wanna make it up to them." Ai replied.

Vert giggled. "Just as I expect from one of my generals. You deserve to perform after all the hard work you girls have done as well."

"Yay! Lady Vert is the best!"

Tsunemi smiled. "Then I will gladly join you, Ai."

"All right! Let's work on a song together." Ai grabbed her hand and they rushed off.

"Guess they're going to be busy for a while." Vio said.

"Perhaps we should make a grand feast to accompany the celebration." Lady Wac added.

"Well, we are living in a mansion, so perhaps a feast would be suitable for the task at hand." Generia agreed.

Lid sighed. "I am all for celebration, but I do not wish to let our guard down. The enemy may be planning to scout out our hiding place."

"That won't be a problem, I have scouts from the guild who are in touch with me." IF assured. "We now have scouting camps all around the southern part, with other camps set up in other areas of Gamarket in order to keep the enemy confused."

"Iffy is really smart when it comes to working with the guild." Compa said. "Just like Nep-Nep is with being a goddess."

_End of BGM_

A tumbleweed randomly rolled on by before it disappeared from view.

"Uhhh anyways, let's make the food." I spoke before the awkward random moment would leave a lasting impression.

* * *

We had not quite the grand feast that Lady Wac was hoping for, but it was a feast still with how much food was made for all of us. Once the feast was done and IF and Compa were busy with the dishes, the rest of us were in the ballroom, watching Tsunemi and Ai who were about to perform a duet of a song that became a recent catchy tune.

When the song began, Ai sung her part first.

_Teacups that are flying, _  
_on maps mystifying, _  
_you'll think that I'm lying, _  
_This old tale of mine, _  
_A journey through time. _

Tsunemi then had her turn.

_A permanent fire, _  
_cold frost on the pyre, _  
_fruit never expires, _  
_You've seen in your eyes, _  
_you've seen in your mind. _

_While the old bow their heads, while the blind lead the blind, _  
_The marble loses shine, the eye clouds by design.  
_  
_But we know in our soul, the one hope, the one truth. _  
_That if we believe we can, we can make miracles!_

They then sung together at the chorus.

_Even with the devils of time against you, _  
_never let the fire fade in you! _  
_See the golden goddess with wings of rainbow _  
_set sail through the night sky to embrace you! _

_Resist! Allow your heart to take you! _  
_Never let this merciless world erase you! _  
_Passing down the light of the torch to guide you, _  
_and you shall be bathed in light!_

As everyone danced along, Noire took my hand and we left the ballroom with no one suspecting us. We made our way up to my bedroom and the mood between us was a feeling that I had been waiting for a long time since I returned here. Noire and I held hands together and shared a gentle kiss as our faces blushed a little.

"Say Randy...I know we're supposed to have a good time with everyone." Noire said. "But to be honest, I wanna spend time with you for the rest of tonight."

"And how will we be spending the night together I wonder?" I smirked.

"Come on, I know what you want...and between you and me, I want it too." She put her arms around me. "I haven't seen you for a year after all."

"So you've missed me that much?" I responded with my arms around her. "Well, I wanna show you how much I've missed you too. If you'll let me."

She nodded despite blushing madly. "I do...show me how much you missed me."

With nothing more needed to be said, we began the love making that I'm sure was overdue between Noire and me.

***LEMON START***

We began with our lips locked together and since this wasn't our first time, Noire was more comfortable with kissing me. Our kisses started gentle, but then they leveled up to a full on making out moment as our kisses got quicker until our tongues got involved. We had a mini game of hockey with our tongues as our hands slowly moved around each other's backs. With the mood of our reunited romance settling in, we moved on to the next part.

Noire removed her footwear and I took mine off to rest our feet, next was my shirt and Noire smirked a little, she was most likely impressed with how well toned my chest was after all the adventuring I had done so far with plenty more to do around Gamarket. She nodded and removed the straps that held her short top as it fell down past her arms and onto the floor, revealing the top half of Lastation's CPU in all of her glory.

"Heh, I knew that would get you excited." Noire teased.

"Well, who wouldn't? I should consider myself lucky." I replied as I felt my jeans getting uncomfortable.

She agreed as she removed her skirt, leaving only her panties on. "You should be, but it seems like your little friend needs some help."

Noire then got on her knees and grabbed the button of my jeans, she unbuttoned it and pulled them down to my ankles. She then grabbed hold of my shorts and took them down as well, allowing my rising length to gain much needed freedom. I lightly moaned when I felt Noire's hand grab a hold of it and she gently pleasured it, moving her hand up and down on it. I put my hand on her head and looked up to the ceiling in bliss.

The pleasure then rose again when I felt her mouth taking most of my length in and her hands were on my thighs, keeping them there for support. She bobbed on it as she looked up to me, increasing the pleasure as her tongue went around it. The pleasure and that she was in her panties only, it felt very familiar to the first time we did this. But it was a very welcoming familiar feeling. Once she went faster, I felt my first release fast approaching.

"Oh gods...Noire, I'm gonna..."

She then gently caressed my delicates and with her warm breath on my length, that was all I could take. I groaned in a low tone as I climaxed, releasing my first wave into her mouth. I looked up and lost all sense of emotion throughout my body. When I refocused, Noire stood up and she winked before removing her panties. Now she was showing her true glory to me and only me. She walked up to me and pecked me, letting me caress her breasts as we made out again.

"Wanna go all the way?" She asked suggestively.

I nodded in silence before we held hands and walked over to the bed. I laid down and Noire climbed on top of me. She leaned down and we shared a deep kiss as she stroked my length until I was ready for another go. She lowered herself onto my length until it was fully inside her. She moaned in delight and began moving her body up and down on me.

"Oh yes...it feels good to be loving you again." She moaned.

"Yeah...me too, I've missed this." I replied. "Wanna hold hands?"

She nodded and we interlocked our fingers together as she rode me. Once she had a good rhythm going, she moved her head towards me and we engaged in a moment of passionate kisses. I helped with the thrusting and I could feel my length being tendered inside her every time and each thrust felt amazing. After a while, I could feel myself releasing again and Noire could sense it as she went faster on me.

"It's gonna...happen again." I panted.

She pulled away from the kiss. "Inside me, I want it all inside!"

I went faster as well until we both reached the finish line. I could feel Noire's side of the climax which coated my length, forcing me to release my second round inside her. With how good it felt, I felt her walls clamping onto it, making me release a little more. Noire fell on me, panting in exhaustion until she calmed down.

"That was...amazing..." I sighed.

"Yeah...but I...I still want more." She replied, looking into my eyes. "Can we do this one more time?"

I nodded, placing a hand on her facial cheek and kissing her softly. She got off me and we changed places. Noire was now on her knees in a crawl pose and I went behind her. This was a position that I had been wanting to try for a very long time. The view of her from behind was enough for me to get ready for a third round. I entered inside her again and placed my hands on her hips for balance as I thrusted her from behind.

"Oh yes! Yes! Oh goddess yes!" Noire exclaimed in pleasure. "Please don't stop, Randy!"

"Why would I stop?" I responded. "I love to keep going for as long as you want me to!"

When I sure I had my balance right, I leaned forward and lightly grabbed her breasts, caressing them and I could see Noire raising her head upwards. She was moaning louder and I had to think myself lucky that no one was nearby to hear all this going on. Getting interrupted would kill the mood for sure. I thrusted her faster when I could feel my third release incoming. We then both moaned at the same time, climaxing as we felt our releases collide into one another.

Our legs gave out and I slowly fell on her before pulling out and laying down on my back whilst Noire moved her arms around me.

***LEMON END***

"That was...I'm so tired now..." I sighed, trying to catch my breath.

"You made me wait for a year for this." She replied. "But it was...well worth it."

"I'm sorry I made you wait for that long."

She looked at me. "So Randy, when will you be going back?"

"Not sure, I think I might stay this time. Because if something like this happens again, I won't be here to stop it." I looked back at her. "And besides, living in this mansion is a million times better than living in my apartment."

Her face lit up. "Really, you're not going to go back home?"

"Well, that will depend on whether we'll save Gamarket or not...and I would rather like to live in peace."

She nodded. "Then we'll make sure Gamarket gets to be peaceful again, that's a CPU promise!"

"Right on." I then yawned. "Shall we call it a night?"

"Yeah, let's sleep together tonight."

I placed the duvet cover over us and we snuggled up close, waiting to fall asleep together. Cause tomorrow...there's gonna be a lot more work to do.

* * *

**There we go, finally got the lemon part done, now I can get it out of my system. xD**

**Next time! Randy, the CPUs and the Generals travel across Gamarket to liberate the four nation cities.**


	13. The CPUs Strike Back

**Get ready for a tour around Gamarket and because I like to be a little generous, I have put in something a little interesting.**

* * *

The CPUs Strike Back

I felt something warm and soft when I awoke the next morning, on my left was Noire who was sleeping, but smiling and with her arms around me. She must've moved to the other side of the king size bed during the night. I thought I felt someone sleeping on top of me, guess she didn't wanna wake me up. I slowly moved to the side and put my arms around her. The slow movement however was enough for her to open her eyes and look at me.

"Morning Randy...you're still with me." She said quietly.

"Of course, there's no way I'd just up and leave." I replied. "And good morning yourself..."

"When you said you were going to stay this time, did you really mean it?"

I sighed. "Well, it's going to be stressful, since I gotta move all of my stuff from out of my apartment and make a long cruise trip from and back to Gamarket so I could have all of what I need at this mansion. But...I think it'll be worth the hassle, if it means I get to be much closer to you and everyone else."

"Yeah, but that's where we can help. For now, I'm just so happy to hear that..."

"Me too, but we gotta save Gamarket first before any of that." I kissed her softly. "Anyways, I'm all rested up and ready to get into some good-paced action."

She hugged me closer. "Awww, stay with me for a few more minutes."

"We can do more of that another time, I assure you."

"Hmmm, okay...let's get up and meet with Histoire."

We let go and got out of bed, I changed into a set of fresh clothes and got my equipment ready. Noire dressed herself back up and we left the bedroom whilst holding hands. After getting a quick breakfast, we made our way to the entrance hall where Histoire and everyone else had just arrived.

"Morning, lovebirds." Ryuuka greeted. "Had a good night?"

Noire and I blushed a little.

"Well, they have been apart for a year." Sango said. "It would be natural for a man and a woman to spend a romantic moment together."

"Staaaaaaaare." Saori frowned at me before laughing. "Just kidding, Randy-san."

"I'm not sure if that was a joke." Ai muttered.

"A-anyways, we're all here now, so let's move on." I said, trying to shift the topic away from me.

"So Histy, what's up?" Neptune asked.

"Everyone, we have a lot of work to do." Histoire replied. "IF has given me a report from the guild. All of the generals cities were evacuated during the night, it seems the enemy forces have been ordered to retreat to the tower."

"Because the whole island has been restored, right?" Moru asked. "What about the big cities?"

"About that...Bagura, the one behind all of this has used the sharicite crystal from under the mountains to create four goddesses."

"Four goddesses? What do you mean?" Blanc asked.

"I'm not sure of the details, but they're known as the Chaos CPUs. In other words, they are the evil versions of yourselves."

The CPUs gasped.

"Goodness, why would a bearded man want to create an evil form of me?" Vert asked in surprised.

"Good thing he didn't create an evil version of me." I said. "That would be a ripoff from that death game."

Vio looked at me in confusion. "What do you mean by death game?"

"Nothing, just a random moment, carry on."

"The Chaos CPUs are now in control of each of the four nation cities." Histoire continued. "If we wish to approach anywhere near the tower, the nation cities will need to be liberated. The sharicite crystal in each one has been cursed by the Chaos CPUs influence. So to put it simply, you must defeat the Chaos CPUs in order to free the nations so the sharicite crystals can be restored and that will eventually weaken the force shield that protects the tower."

"Wow! I didn't think we'd be facing our evil selves." Neptune said. "Is that the first time that's happened in the franchise?"

"How should we know?" Noire responded. "You're the expert!"

"Oh, come on. I may be the protagonist of protagonists, but even I can't figure out everything."

Blanc sighed. "Why are you always like this?"

Vert giggled. "Oh Neptune, never change."

"What about us, Lady Histoire?" Resta asked. "Are we able to help?"

"Of course, since your cities are now free from the enemy's grasp, they will be rebuilt in due time." Histoire answered. "And there is even more good news. With assistance from the guild and the citizens who are waiting for their freedom, we now have more available means of transport."

"What kind?" I asked.

My question was then answered when I heard the sound of more than copter arriving at the warehouse.

"Generia G isn't the only pilot we have in Gamarket." Histoire replied.

"From my calculations, we have three transport copters." Generia said. "The warehouse is able to fit all three inside, this gives us an additional twenty seats."

"So all of us will be able to travel across Gamarket." Resta added. "That's really going to help."

"Oh yeah! That's my Iffy!" Neptune said happily. "Always there to help us out in a jam."

"Well what are we waiting for?" Lady Wac asked. "Shouldn't we go out and dine on our opponents already?"

"Allow me to clarify our objective before you depart." Histoire replied. "Everyone, you are to travel across Gamarket to find and liberate the four nation cities that are held hostage by the Chaos CPUs. The nearest one to our position is Lastation, so you will travel there first. Once the city of Lastation is liberated, the generals who have cities closest to the nation's city will help out in taking care of any remaining foes. You will do the same thing in Planeptune, Leanbox and Lowee. Once the four nation cities are then liberated, the force shield will weaken and you will be able to enter the tower where our greatest foe lies in wait."

"Got it, travel around Gamarket, get rid of the evil ones, go to the tower and kick that bearded man's ass." I slapped my fists. "Mission accepted of course!"

"Thank you, everyone, come back safe."

"YEAH!" Everyone cheered.

* * *

Leaving the mansion, I got in one of the copters with Noire, Ein-Al, Estelle, Lid, Lee-Fi and Resta, since Lastation was our first stop. After a few minutes, the copter landed on a grassy field, a few miles from outside the city of Lastation. We got out whilst the other copters landed that had the other CPUs and generals that would be standing by just in case we needed backup. The six of us made our way to the city and unlike before, the force field around the city was gone.

"It's been a long while since I last stepped foot in Lastation." I said. "It still looks the same as always."

"Compared to being trapped for a few weeks, it feels good to be home." Noire added. "Let's get to the basilicom, the sharicite crystal should be there."

When we got to where the basilicom was in view, there was an issue. Lots of calicovaders, ganglord panthers and a pair of ancient dragons were guarding the way. But standing near the basilicom entrance was an unfamiliar looking CPU, with a somewhat revealing yet flashy looking attire. That must be the Chaos version of Black Heart.

"Is that...a CPU?" Estelle asked.

"I sense darkness from her very being." Ein Al said. "A worthy foe to test our strength against."

As we got closer, the Chaos CPU said nothing.

"What, not gonna say anything?" Noire asked. "You must be a puppet for that master then."

"In which case, we can defeat it without holding back." Lid said.

"I know I should be reading the mood." I winked. "But she looks good."

Noire sighed. "Randy..."

"Sorry, sorry...okay, time to get serious. Can you transform right now?"

"I'll give it a go..." She stood back and then in a moment of brightness, she turned into Black Heart. "...well, looks like I have my powers restored."

Resta smiled. "It must be because of Randy's love."

"The power of love, huh?" Lee-Fi asked herself. "I'd rather keep on fighting for victory."

"Anyways, we'll deal with the monsters." I said. "Noire, you okay in going one on one with your Chaos self?"

"Leave it to me, Randy. I'll show her that I'm the supreme goddess of Lastation!" Black Heart replied.

We charged towards the monsters whilst Black Heart engaged in a duel with her Chaos counterpart. I chose to hold off on using the unlimited bomb since these were the kinds of monsters I was already used to dealing with, the last time I was visiting Gamarket. Once the smaller ones were gone, only the ancient dragons remained. Estelle and Ein Al worked together to slay one whilst, Lid and Lee-Fi defeated the other one with Resta on healing duty for both cases.

As for Black Heart, she unleashed her Infinite Slash finisher and the Chaos Black Heart fell in a heap before it pixelated away.

"Hmph, not bad, but everyone knows that a real CPU is always better than a fake." She boasted before turning back to Noire. "See, nothing to it."

*BEEP* *BEEP* *BEEP*

"Hm? Looks like Histoire is calling me." I said I answered it on loudspeaker. "We just defeated Chaos Black Heart, Histoire."

_"Yes, I just sensed your change of presence. I am pleased to hear of this, but Lastation is not yet liberated."_ She replied. _"Noire, can you hear me?"_

"Yeah, I hear you load and clear." Noire replied.

_"Good. To fully liberate your city, you must journey to the lower floor of the basilicom where the sharicite crystal resides. However, it will take a considerable amount of time and we do not have that whilst our enemy still threatens our piece."_

"So in other words, whilst Noire is busy with her city, the rest of us have to continue on without her for a while." I said. "I suppose that's no point in arguing about it."

"And as for us, we must carry out our part of the mission." Lid reminded. "Girls, to our cities and restore them."

"Y-yes, let's do that right away." Resta looked at me. "Stay safe when you go around Gamarket."

"I will, Resta. I'll count on everyone else to keep me safe." I replied. "I have a feeling that I'm going to be needed in tip top shape."

"Don't worry, Randy. Once I'm done with the sharicite crystal, I'll come back to you." Noire held my hands. "So please stay alive."

I held a firm grip on her hands. "You have my word, I gotta remain in one piece if I'm gonna be a hero."

We shared a deep kiss before I rushed out of Lastation to get into a copter that had Neptune, Blossom, Little Rain, Ryuuka and Tsunemi. The next stop was Planeptune and when we got to the basilicom, there was Chaos Purple Heart waiting for us. Along with multi colored dogoos, boxer cats and a pair of killachines which were more than enough for the whole team of Planeptune to get a good workout, including me. Once Chaos Purple Heart was defeated, Neptune turned back into her normal form.

"Haha! There's only room for one Neptune in this franchise." Neptune bragged. "And yours truly is the most amazing one of all."

"You never change, do you?" I responded. "I suppose that's what everyone's come to expect from you these days."

"But now the evil forces are gone." Tsunemi said. "We have saved our home city."

"Alrighty, guess it's up to me to do my part." Neptune said. "You go on ahead, Randy, you can leave this nation to me and my gals!"

"Sure thing, Nep. See you and the generals again soon." I replied.

I got into one of the two remaining copters outside Planeptune. I was on board with Vert, Generia G, Sango, Saori and Wyn as our next destination was Leanbox. When we got to the basilicom, we had to face against carroteaters, boxbirds and a pair of flying phoenixes. But there was also Chaos Green Heart with perhaps the most revealing attire out of all of the Chaos CPUs so far, it was...kinda difficult not to look away.

"Goodness, who knew the Chaos me would be so bold in what she wears." Vert commented. "Still, as flattered as I am to see my evil self show a little skin, I'm afraid I cannot allow the bad side to exist alongside the benefits."

"You don't seem to be taking this seriously." Sango frowned. "A lady needs to be dignified."

"Sango, do not get distracted by her beauty." Generia said. "We have our part of the mission to complete."

"Agreed, we have our cities to rebuild once Leanbox goes back to normal." Saori added. "The same goes for the legendary tree."

"Yeah, we won't able to enjoy any sports in peace." Wyn said. "So let's beat them in the upcoming match."

As Vert transformed into Green Heart and took on her Chaos version, we lured the monsters away from their fight and we took them down rather easily. Although the phoenixes were a bit of an issue, as well as the modern base cannons that were stationed near the entrance. But we used the numbers advantage to eventually overwhelm them and then defeat them. As for Green Heart, she was a little tired, but she overcame her battle.

"It's done." She sighed before going back to her normal form. "Now to restore my sharicite crystal to the way it should be."

"Randy, you must go on ahead without us." Generia said. "We have our cities to look after, but don't give up."

"Please be safe, Randy-san." Saori added. "It won't help if you get hurt."

"No need to tell me twice." I replied. "Off I go to Lowee."

There was one last copter to travel on. I got in a passenger seat with the last team, who were Blanc, Ai, Lady Wac, Moru, Poona and Vio. We arrived at Lowee a few minutes later and outside the basilicom was Chaos White Heart who was protected by fairyflies, child wolves, and a pair of king crabs.

"Those wings of hers could poke someone's eye out." Ai commented. "That's not how Lady White Heart should look."

"You do realize that's me you're talking about." Blanc said, glaring at her.

"Ack! I didn't mean you specifically!"

"Everyoooooone, we neeeeeed to focus on the mooooonsteeeeers." Poona reminded.

"Yeah, let's go beat them up now!" Moru said, itching to just get into the fight already.

"Just leave her to me." Blanc reminded before she turned into White Heart. "I'll kick her ass and then some!"

As the battle began, White Heart attacked first, catching her Chaos counterpart by surprise. Vio took one of the fairyflies and I took out the other one, Moru and Ai defeated a child wolf each. Poona used her magic to overwhelm one of the king crabs, proving that despite her slow talking, she's a powerful general. We then made short work of the other king crab. Once we were done, White Heart had beaten her Chaos form who faded away.

I wondered what would happen now, but then I saw a hologram appear in front of me.

_BGM: Bomberman World OST - Interplanetary Vortex_

"Randy! You are still alive?"

The mood suddenly turned. "Bagura! Heck yeah I still am."

"So Hugo failed me...and even the Chaos CPUs were not enough to stop you." He stated before getting angry at me. "Then I have no choice but to face you in person. As the saying goes, if something must be done right, they must do it themselves."

"So what do you want to do with me, then? Play an FPS game that isn't actually popular?"

"Hmph! You speak with a wisecracking tongue. The force shield around my Tower is fading away as we speak." Bagura smirked. "If you are truly determined to stop me, no matter the cost, then come to me. Enter my tower, and brave the gauntlet that stands between you and my powers of the Ultimate Bomber!"

He boomed with laughter before the hologram disappeared.

_End of BGM_

"Randy, are you going there right away?" Vio asked.

"I have to, if it's come down to that, we may be running out of time." I replied. "You generals have your cities to repair and the CPUs are busy with the sharicite crystals. Like it or not, I'm the only person left who has to take on an important task, defeat Bagura."

"We understand, Randy." Blanc nodded. "I'm sure Noire will say it, but I will too. Don't you dare die in there."

"I won't Blanc, I understand how serious the situation is. Well, it's time, I have to go."

"Please survive, Randy." Ai said. "Everyone would be totally devastated if you got lost in there, or worse..."

I nodded quietly and got inside the copter that would take me to the final place in Gamarket. The central mountain where the Tower and my journey to the final confrontation lies in wait. But before that, I wanted to go back to the mansion one last time to make final preparations before I brave the tower.

The final battle isn't far off now...

* * *

**Yep, I delivered a nod the chaos version of the CPUs, cause their designs are...very welcoming. :)**

**Next time! With Gamarket all liberated, Randy enters the giant tower where Bagura awaits at the top.**


	14. Explosive Showdown

**This will be the penultimate chapter folks, a gauntlet of battles wait for Randy and then...the showdown with Bagura!**

**I also apologize for the wall of text, but there was only so much I could do to summarize what was happening.**

* * *

Explosive Showdown

With final preparations complete, which involved in getting a good luck hug from IF and Compa, I took the ride via the copter that took me all the way to the bottom of the central mountain. When it landed, and I got out of the copter, it flew away and now that I could see the tower up close, it was gigantic.

"Phew, that's one tall tower." I commented. "Must be a pain to get groceries up there."

Well, joking aside, I walked on over to a very large steel door that was locked in some way. It had five tiny holes and there was a message above the lock set up.

"Huh? 'Only those who are blessed with the rings may enter the mountains from within'?" I then gasped. "Oh yeah, the five rings I got from the spirits, I guess this is where all of them will be needed to help me on my way whilst I battle all the way to the top."

I got them out and inserted the gem part of the five rings into the holes and they lit up based on the colour of the gem. I then pulled a switch that lit up and there was a small rumble before the giant door besides me lowered down into the ground. I then grabbed the rings and placed them on both of my ring fingers. I walked through the newly opened passageway and I was walking through a long tunnel that wasn't just like an ordinary cave under a mountain.

_BGM: Halo OST - Ambient Wonder_

The walls were showing ambient and flowing images of multiple galaxies, all in various brightly colours until I reached the end of the tunnel and there was a large open area that had an elevator that only went up. I went up the stairs and pushed the button to open the elevator doors. This was it...once I use this elevator, there's no turning back. The CPUs saved Gamarket from Arfoire, now it's my turn to save Gamarket from Bagura, the Ultimate Bomber.

"With the power of my fists I was born with, the power of the rings I was blessed with, and not to be cheesy, the power of the friendship I've earned from these girls since the day I met them all, I will come out of this...as the next hero in waiting." I said, closing my eyes. "Bagura...your time will come soon!"

_End of BGM_

I stepped into the elevator and it took me to the first floor which was some kind of entrance, my journey to the top had just begun.

_BGM: Mary Skelter 2 OST - A Majestic World_

Once I stood out of the elevator, sirens went off around the floor with a loud message blaring through the speakers.

*WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT!*

*WARNING! INTRUDER ALERT!*

I then saw a large door at the opposite end being opened and a squad of four hooded bombers showed up.

"There he is! The guy who gave us the slip last time!" One of them yelled.

"Guess there's no avoiding you bombers anymore." I shook my head. "Fine, come at me, fools!"

I got out the unlimited bomb I had held off using all day and threw it at one of the bombers who was flung away before puffing into a cloud of smoke. Of course I had to avoid being bombed, but I was able to dodge them just enough to throw bombs back and take my time in dealing with the other three hooded bombers. With the area clear, I ran across to the doors which opened. This was followed by a long hallway that showed a constellation of someone using a ring to move rocks.

The next area was some kind of workers area, a small group of robotic soldiers and a pair of those SDCHs that drop the illegal chip materials were in my way. There were also two orb statues that were colored in brown which were keeping the next door locked. I used the gauntlets to deal with the monsters and the bomb to destroy the orbs which shut down the laser grid blocking the door, but a rocky wall remained. I showed the Ring of Earth to the rocky wall and it crumbled into pieces.

This took me to the second floor and the layout was mostly the same, so was the third floor and the fourth floor, although the monster types were different. When I got to the fifth floor, it was like a huge ballroom, but there were a pair of hooded bombers and a giant dogoo, seems like these would be mini-bosses in order to make this place look like a gauntlet. Kinda saw that one coming, but I do love a challenge. I focused on the hooded bombers first and blew them both to smithereens. I then switched to the giant metal dogoo. Its defense is ridiculous, but after a few lucky hits, it sunk to the floor and pixelated away.

The door at the far end was unlocked and I ran up to the sixth floor, where the room colour changed from brown to green, this would be where the Ring of Wind would be needed for the upcoming obstacles. There were M-3s and plaid dolphins to deal with, as well as the orb statuses that were in green and a speedy breeze blocking the doorway. All of which I had no problem with in the end. This stayed that way until I reached the tenth floor and I could now see the view of Gamarket from this floor.

The boss on the tenth floor had a pair of hooded bombers and a Fenrishlfr, a ferocious wolf that would be considered the leader of a wolf pack due to its size. The battle was a little more challenging, but still winnable due to how strong I had become since returning here. The hooded bombers was blown away and I unleashed a ten-hit combo to eliminate the giant wolf. I had Lee-Fi to thank for that one when she and I sparred a few days ago.

"Wow, look at the view from this place." I said as I took in the view. "But I bet it'll be even better when I make my up several more floors."

The door in front of me was opened and I ran up to the eleventh floor. The next five rooms and the orb statues were in a red colour, time to bring out the Ring of Fire. There were death stalkers, those moving tetris blocks and even tarantulas were all trying to stand in my way. I had to take them all down, no question. The doorway had a flame wall, so I had to use the Ring of Fire which caused the flame wall to fizzle away. I then made my way to the fifteenth floor. Waiting for me were two more hooded bombers and an Elemental Dragon that would certainly breathe out fire. Avoiding the flames and the bombs were a major hassle, but I still won in the end.

"I was right, you can just about see almost everything around Gamarket from around here." I sighed. "Speaking of everything around, I wonder if the CPUs have finished in restoring the sharicite crystals in their nation cities. And the generals too, are they still busy repairing their own cities? I want to, but I need to remain focused on my mission. Just a few more floors to go..." I rushed past the opened door and went upwards to the sixteenth floor.

Once again, the colored changed to blue, the Ring of Water will help me with this one. The monsters here were plum-nets, crystal golems and healing dogoos. The orb statues were in blue. Once they were all gone, the doorway was blocked with a waterfall. I used the Ring of Water and the water stopped flowing. This method got me to the twentieth floor where now three hooded bombers waited for me along with a giant whale to boot.

When I somehow overcame those odds, I looked out at the window side and now, I could see all of Gamarket, it was kinda hard to see where the mansion was though. I guess I should be lucky that Bagura and his minions never got to pinpoint the safe zone. And I don't plan to let them see it now. I rushed through the opposite door and upwards to the twenty first floor.

The floor was much bigger than all the other ones and there were various shades of white and gold, this is where the Ring of Light would help me. Radishers, horsebird leaders and halo guardians were patrolling this floor as well as those robotic workers. There were no orb statues, so I just had to rush on through and just eliminate the ones that got in my way. The doorway had a massive purple mist blocking my way, I used the Ring of Light and it evaporated, giving me access to the next two floors.

I was then on floor twenty four where I saw four hooded bombers and possibly the last mini-boss, some kind of snow princess. Things were a little on the cold side and some signs of friendly fire was present, cause her snowflakes were hitting just about anything it collided with at random, causing the bombers to freeze like icicles. But that just made it easy for me to deal with them. I then switched to the snow queen and bombed her many times before she vanished away in a sparkling light and the room was warm again.

I was now seeing a lot of clouds, I could barely see all of Gamarket from this floor. At this rate, I might even see the land where my old home is. But that's gonna be old news soon, and I'll need to defeat Bagura if I want to make it happen. I walked upwards to what would be the twenty fifth floor and what I saw a massive giant silver door with the title 'Throne Room' above the door.

"Alright, this looks like the final floor, time to go and meet Bagura himself." I said. "Everyone...not just those who are alive. The elvens...and the oceanids...watch over me, I'll make you all proud!"

_End of BGM_

Checking my gear which I prepared for, I opened the doors and entered a large throne room and standing in front of the throne chair was the villain in question.

"Bagura! Kept you waiting, huh?" I smirked at him, for I always wanted to say that line.

He gave me a slow applause.

_BGM: Bomberman World OST - Interplanetary Vortex_

"Most impressive, Randy!" He praised with a slight sarcastic tone. "It seems that you have truly become one of my greatest adversaries."

"Thanks for the sarcasm." I replied, with the slight same tone. "But if you could just spare me that BS for a moment, I would appreciate that."

"Well, since you have made it this far, I suppose you have earned a little right to be demanding." He then slowly walked from one side of the throne room. "But tell me, boy. What good would it do for you to make it all this way, just to try and stop me from what I rightly desire?"

"Because what you want comes at the risk of lives being lost?"

"Lost lives you say? Pitiful excuse! I prefer to call it as sacrifices." He then walked to the other side. "To achieve a goal, a sacrifice must be made, is that not true? Everyone of us has a goal we want to reach, no matter how short or long it takes. You have a goal as well, don't you?"

I nodded.

"You want to save Gamarket, but that would come at the cost of sacrificing me. I cannot allow that, nor will I allow your goal to overlap mine." He then stopped to look at me when he was back in the centre. "However, I fear that you may be too late to stop my goal from coming to fruition."

"Really, what else have you done now?"

"Can you not see it, boy? We're standing miles above where the castle of Arfoire once stood."

I blinked. "How do you know that?"

"You believed that didn't occur to me when I made my entrance? Come now, I wouldn't dare risk my life to enter a world I have no knowledge of. Or should I say, I used to be aware of."

"So it's true, you're the very same person who started out as a thief all those years ago. Way back when the elvens and the oceanids tried to keep the peace forged between them, until you screwed it all up...and for what?!"

"Well, I may not know who told you that piece of history, but whether you know that much or not will not change the past!" He then smirked. "That aside, I will admit, the remains of Arfoire's castle did provide me with some benefit. A great power that was buried deep inside the mountains, the cursed sharicite crystal."

"And you used that to create the Chaos CPUs and have them spread the curse onto the nations sharicite crystals."

"Why yes indeed! And once they were in place, the real CPUs were rendered weak, unless, unable to fight back. It also reaped me a second benefit. Without the sharicite crystals being maintained peacefully, the islands began to separate and I gained far much more power, I was destined to be unstoppable."

I then grinned. "Until I arrived, right?"

"I'm ashamed to admit it, but that is true." He smirk faded and he growled. "Everything was in place...until YOU showed up!"

I remained silent at his minor outburst.

"But, you have proven to me that you are a definite threat. Seeing you make it to this point has given me a possibility that wasn't available until now."

"What would that be?"

He smirked again. "How about we come to an agreement, a deal if you like."

Oh boy, I had a feeling of where this was going.

"You've shown that you can use bombs just as effectively as I can. If we were to fight now, we would reach at an impasse, there would be no winner at the end, we would both lose everything. Our goals, our powers and even our lives. If you value your life more than anything else, why don't you swear your loyalty to me?"

And there it is...an offer he thinks I can't refuse.

"If you agree to join my side, I will allow you to live the way you want to live. But you must do all of my bidding! For you are responsible for the demise of Arma, Hurri, Volcan and Coral, not to mention my army of hooded bombers. And let us not forget my faithful pet, Hugo and the Chaos CPUs."

"And if I refuse?"

"Well, if you choose to stand against me, I will respect your decision. But I will not hesitate...to kill you with the powers I have." He folded his arms. "So boy, what will it be? Will you accept my kind offering, or will you throw your life away for a moment of glory I will not let you have?"

I chose to think long and hard, but in all honesty, I had one answer already.

"There was no need for you to ask me all that." I replied. "I already knew what I was gonna do the moment I stepped into this room."

"So you aim to plan ahead as well, I commend you for that." Bagura said. "Then what is your answer?"

_End of BGM_

I smirked and gave him the bird...twice. "Screw you, asshole!"

"BAH! You will pay for that insult!" He then floated up a few meters from the floor and from his cloak, he brought out four oval-shaped drones that were armed. "Let's see how you handle against these seekers. They'll find you, no matter where you hide!"

_BGM: Bomberman World OST - VS Bagura_

He floated towards me with the seekers that spun around him at a very fast speed and once he stopped moving, the seekers slowed down and they shot out multiple lasers that traveled in multiple directions. I had to accept that using my gauntlets would be useless at this point, only the unlimited bomb can save me. I threw one and it caught the seekers, but not Bagura. Seems the seekers were shielding him from the blast. I threw another one and one of the seekers exploded. I then waited for a chance to repeat the attack and the next two seekers were destroyed. One seeker remained and I was able to blow it up easily.

"Ngh! You are very quick on your feet." Bagura said. "Then I shall bring out my latest creation! The DR-01! May your life forever be engulfed in its plasma flames!"

He raised his arms and from behind him, a large metal door was dented before it was broken off and the throne chair was destroyed as well, now I was seeing a large metal dragon that looked ready for combat. Bagura then floated into the cockpit above the head. When he gained control, the metal dragon roared as it levitated from one side to the other, it spewed out flames that were in a plasma colour. I got in a bomb attack at the dragon head which was the weak point.

The other attack was that it brought out claws and it shot out twin lasers cannons from both straight and diagonal directions. I had to buy my time and throw the bomb when the attacks stopped. I repeated the method of the dodge and counter tactic until the metal dragon began to shake and several metal parts began to fall off until the whole thing crashed to the floor and things were all silent...until the top part of the cockpit was punched off before a bomb came out and destroyed the whole thing.

_End of BGM_

Bagura stood there, he was looking slightly bruised but still kept going like nothing had happened.

"GRRRR! What a major thorn you have become! Not even my latest creation was enough...then I am forced to use my trump card!" He brought out a remote.

"Huh? What does that do?"

He pushed it and sirens went off across the whole building.

*SELF-DESTRUCTION SEQUENCE ENGAGED!*

*EVACUATE THE PREMISES IMMEDIATELY!*

_BGM: The Witcher 3 OST - Blood & Wine Battle Theme_

He then threw his away his cape and floated upwards until a purple steam rose upwards before he was surrounded by it. I had to look away cause the brightness was too much. Once the bright light vanished away, I looked back to see a wretched sight. Bagura was infused into a giant walking monster that had the same legs, the same arms, and the familiar freaky form in the middle...I was in shock, he's become one with the same form that we saw when we saw Arfoire's true form.

"Say hello to your old rival, the Deity Of Sin! She once desired eternal destruction...and now I shall pray for it! If I cannot have this world, then I shall not let you have it either!" He exclaimed in a combined voice that was creepy. "Defeat me as fast as you can, or you and I will forever be tortured in the eternal depths of hell together!"

*T-MINUS TEN MINUTES TILL SELF-DESTRUCTION*

Oh fantastic! I have to face off against another battle with Bagura and there's a time limit? I always hated time limits in games, so this one was already worrying me. But I still can't give him that satisfaction. I made it this far for a reason and I can't stop now. I threw a bomb at it and it was hurt, but he shrugged it off. It was going to take countless bomb hits. But then I had an idea, I threw a bomb, but then I aimed one of the rings at it and it somehow an effect. The bomb became a firey bomb that exploded even bigger, causing more damage to Bagura.

"So you have finally found out the true strength behind the rings! Curse the Elven Council, may their spirits linger in hell!"

"Do you ever shut the hell up?!" I yelled.

With the new lesson I learnt, I used each ring to throw a different kind of bomb. I threw a windy bomb that caused Bagura to be thrown and slammed into a wall, a watery bomb created a waterfall around him, an earth bomb created sharp wooden spikes to appear underneath. Bagura then released a giant purple miasma that would surely effect me, I used a bomb with the Ring of Light whilst cancelled the miasma and dealt light damage to the body.

*T-MINUS FIVE MINUTES TILL SELF-DESTRUCTION*

When it was stunned, I threw a bomb at Bagura's body and then...the fused combination stopped and it started breaking apart.

_End of BGM_

"ARRRRRRRRRGHHHH!" He yelled in pain.

"Hah...hah...hah...come on now!" I panted in exhaustion. "Well, what are you...waiting for? I can do this...all day."

"NO! I CANNOT LOSE AGAIN!"

The whole vassal suddenly exploded and then the whole room began to collapse.

"Crap! This place is gonna blow!" I exclaimed before I ran out of the throne room. "I've gotta get the hell out of here!"

I ran down all of the floors and there were several cracks appearing along the walls and most of the objects were broken. No matter how long it took, I still kept running all the way down the floors of the collapsing tower until I approached the tenth floor when a giant ceiling tile crashed in front of the doorway, blocking my way out.

"Oh shit! Dammit no!" I exclaimed in horror. "There goes my way out...unless..." I then looked at the windows. "...alright, this is going to be the most stupidest idea I have ever made in my life. But if I know the CPUs, they'll come to me when I need help. Or I might just end up splatting near the mountains somewhere."

*ONE MINUTE TILL SELF-DESTRUCTION*

That's it...it's now or never.

"HERE GOES NOTHING!" I yelled before I rushed to the window and crashed out of it.

As I fell at a quick speed, I looked back to see the whole tower breaking away before it exploded completely and the remains of it were crashing down into the middle part of the mountain and I could sense that the cursed magic was fading away as well. But what about me? I was still falling towards my certain death unless someone shows up and rescue me. I closed my eyes and just when it seemed like it was all for nothing, I was then grabbed by something before I landed hard and lost conciseness.

I wasn't able to open my eyes in time, so whatever happened remained unknown...was I alive...or was I dead?

* * *

**Annnnd, I chose to end it with that minor cliffhanger, cause I like to tease a little. ;)**

**Next time! The sequel reaches its conclusion!**


	15. Gamarket's New Future

**The final chapter is here and you know what? I feel so happy to have finally started and finished this sequel! This will also be on the short side since this is an epilogue of sorts and they don't tend to be long as the other chapters.**

* * *

Gamarket's New Future

Was I alive...or was I dead?

I think what I saw in some kind of dream had the answer for me.

_'You have our eternal thanks, mortal. You have not only restored the land to its former glory, but you brought Bagura to justice before any eternal conflict could befall on all walks of life. Do not be alarmed, you are merely unconscious yet alive. You have powerful friends, treat them well. We will reward you with one final piece of knowledge that was never told. The land's original name before it was named Gamarket. During our existence, the land was known...as Resta.'_

What...what the heck?!

_'We are not surprised at your reaction. The elven girl that was left abandoned was given that name by her parents who sadly perished many years ago. As one of us, she is the last surviving elven who represents the glory days of our kind. We pray that in the future, when she grows up, you will help find her fated partner who will care for her and love her, so that she may carry on the bloodline of the elven race. Do your best to support her in the years to come. This will be the last time we meet, mortal. May your name be forever etched into the archives of history.'_

The spirits faded away and the dream ended. I groaned as I slowly opened my eyes to find myself looking at the sunset sky.

"Ngh...what in the world..." I blinked. "Am I in paradise?"

"Randy?!"

I slowly got up to find myself on a green field, a short walk away from the mountains and I saw Noire who looked like she'd seen a ghost.

_BGM: Valkyria Chronicles 4 OST - Nostalgia_

"You're...you're okay?" She asked worryingly.

"Of course I am." I answered. "Told you I'd come back in one piece."

"Hic...idiot!" She then clung onto me like a pillow. "You freaking idiot! What in the hell were you thinking?!"

I felt my oxygen supply being challenged. "Wait, I can explain."

"Idiot! Idiot! Idiot!" She then cried. "If I hadn't saved you in time...you would've...and I..."

"Noire, please calm down!" I moaned. "You're hurting my back a little."

"It's your fault! We made it all this way...and then you just had to show off!"

"I know...I'm really sorry, but I had no other choice." I hugged her back. "My way out was blocked and there was only a few seconds left, I wasn't gonna go down like a wimp and just get killed in an explosion. That's not how I roll."

"Hic...stupid!" She then calmed down and looked at me with tears falling down her face. "But...I'm just so relived you're alive."

"Me too."

She wiped her eyes. "You could've called Histoire."

"Funnily enough, I tried to when I was running like hell down the floors, but I didn't get a response. I bet she's worried about me, just like everyone else is."

"Yeah, you worried just about everyone." She then smiled.

"Darn right you did." Neptune intervened. "I mean wow, a male character diving out of a falling tower? They don't get more exciting than that."

"Only you would find the bright side of this, Neptune." Blanc sighed. "But that said, I wonder if I can turn this into a novel."

"Or maybe, they should incorporate that scene into a video game, I would pre-order the limited edition." Vert said.

I suddenly laughed. "Seeing you four act like this, even at my expense, makes me glad that I survived."

"Yeah, next thing you know, everyone in Gamarket will say you're their hero." Neptune replied. "A hero, but not the next protagonist of protagonists, cause we all know that's me."

_End of BGM_

"Not on this island, Neptune." Noire remarked. "That's me."

"You serious? You know I can beat you whenever I want."

Noire then transformed into Black Heart. "Is that a challenge?"

I then got up to my feet. "Is there gonna be a fight? Mind if I cut in?"

"How about I charge you for admission if you watch?" Noire smirked. "Unless..."

I then grinned. "Say no more, let's make this a handicap!"

"Oh, flipping eggplants!" Neptune exclaimed as her confidence zoomed away.

* * *

A few days had passed since then, and I was able to fully recover. I noticed that I didn't have the rings on me, I guess they weren't needed anymore. I then wondered about the temples, but Histoire assured me that they won't be in danger of being tampered with again.

_BGM: MegaDimension Neptunia Vii OST - One Scene_

Since the whole island is at peace once again, the temple doors were closed by Resta, and they were to remain permanently closed thanks to her magic. The four nations cities were lively once more and the generals cities were being rebuilt. Finally, things in Gamarket were back to normal as it should be. But there were still two things that lingered on my mind.

I was with Resta who was watching over her rebuilt city. "Say Resta, something's been on my mind."

"What is it?" She responded.

"About those bombers you banished, even though they're gone and Bagura is dead, I've been wondering. Which dimension did they actually come from?"

"Hmm, I don't know." She hummed. "Bagura must've likely used that dimension's technology of some kind to return here along with the army of bombers he recruited."

"And the bombers that got banished, did they get returned to thier dimension?"

"I'm not sure, all I did was chanted the banishment spell and the magic banished them away to another dimension."

"I see...well if you ask me, I don't think it matters now." I shrugged. "Besides, I like this dimension a lot. It's the one I've grown up in after all."

"I'm glad to hear that. But what about you, Randy? Are you sure this is what you want?"

I sighed. "About me not accepting the title as Gamarket's Next Hero? Yeah, I'm pretty sure of that. I don't need all that dramatic fame, I'm just happy with the life I've got here. Speaking of here, I better make plans in getting all my stuff moved out of my apartment and bring them over to the mansion. That place is gonna be my new home."

"Hehe, then that's okay." Resta smiled. "As long as you're nearby with us, we can spend time like this for years to come."

"Anyways, I better get going. IF and Compa will be wondering why I'm taking so long to get back."

"Oh, you're visiting Lastation today. Say hi to Lady Noire for me, won't you?"

"Sure thing." We then shared a hug, although I ended up muttering a few words. "I'll find you a suitor when you grow up someday."

"Huh?"

I pulled away. "Oh, it's nothing, I'm being random again. Anyways, see ya!"

I left her city and made my long walk to Lastation and no sooner was I in the city, several citizens were noticing me.

"Hey look, it's that hero!" One of them pointed.

"You mean the guy who saved Gamarket? He doesn't look special."

"WOO! I LOVE YOU, HERO!"

"Isn't he a handsome young man?"

I raised my hand with a hint of worry. "Umm...I need an adult."

"Stand back, citizens! He is with us today." Lid said as she stepped in to save the day. "This way, Randy."

"Thanks..." I sighed in relief as we made our way to the basilicom before entering inside.

"Lady Noire, Randy has arrived safely."

"Oh, thanks Lid, you can leave." Noire replied.

"Roger that." Lid left the basilicom.

I walked up to Noire and we wrapped our arms each other.

"Hmhm, did you miss me?" She asked.

"Well, I did came all this way to see you." I answered, kissing her softly. "I'm ready to make the trip back to get what I need, will you help me out?"

"Oh, you're going to be moving into the mansion officially?"

"Yeah, that means I'm gonna be an official resident." I rubbed my head. "Although I guess this means I'll need a job too."

She nodded. "Yeah, and I have been missing a secretary for a year, so maybe you can make up for that."

"Hehe, so I'm gonna have my old job back once I become a genuine citizen? I'm okay with that."

"Speaking of being okay, I'm surprised you didn't accept being a hero." Noire held my hands. "But it doesn't matter, you'll always be a hero in my eyes."

I nodded. "And that's more than enough for me."

"So then, now that you're here, wanna spend break time with me?"

"I'd love to..."

Sharing a kiss, we held hands and left the main hall to go up to her room where I would need to sign a few forms, but to also share my love with her.

_End of BGM_

They say that when one story ends, another one begins. That's how it was when I was last here, I had quite the adventure before and the one I went through was another moment in my life. But now, I can look to the future and enjoy the peaceful days to come with my new life, my best friends and my love. And as I accepted this true fact, I believed this was the perfect time to celebrate with a dance number.

It's the beginning of a new day!

_Story Ending Theme: __Danny Gokey - New Day_

**THE END**

* * *

**YES! I AM DONE! **

**T****he sequel that I've always wanted to write is now finally finished, and it took a few years and several set backs for it to happen. ****To be honest, I really don't wanna come back to this version of Neptunia and write another one, cause I've done more than enough with what I wanted to do for this sequel. **

**I hope you folks enjoyed reading it despite the very long wait for it as I have enjoyed in writing it. ****If you wanna see more of my work, why not give me a fave or follow so you can stay in the know to hear my next story.**


End file.
